La Guerre (reprise)
by Married
Summary: "La guerre est un jeu, dresse bien tes pions et tu gagneras." HG/DM GW/HP TN/LL
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour fans d'Harry Potter :D**

**Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site et suis vraiment agréablement satisfaite alors j'ai décidé moi-même de me lancer dans des fictions :)**

**Une amie à moi, anciennement appelé "Souafle" sur ce site a décidé d'abandonné le site à cause de manque de temps et elle avait une fiction en cours qu'elle m'a proposé de reprendre. Je reposte donc cette histoire qui je dois l'avouer me plaît assez, j'aime bien le principe vous allez comprendre par la suite, je pense le garder mais changer quelques choses, on se retrouve en bas pour plus d'explications ;)**

**Elle m'a laissé donc 2 chapitres et quelques brouillons de cette fic que je vais utiliser, je n'écris pas forcément de la même manière qu'elle donc j'espère que cela ne sera pas gênant.**

**Je compte moi aussi poster très prochainement une histoire exclusivement sortie de mon petit cerveau cette fois-ci :D**

**Bonne lecture ou relecture à vous les poussins :D**

****6 ANS DE GUERRE : 6 MAI 2004****

Le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd était plongé dans un noir d'encre, pas une lumière ne perçait l'obscurité, aucune lueur ne laissait paraître la moindre forme. Un tic-tac assourdissant, provenant de l'illustre horloge de la famille Black, battait la mesure tranquillement, tandis qu'un souffle régulier dérangeait le chant du temps qui passait. C'était une respiration calme, à l'instar des secondes qui s'écoulaient, profonde mais pleine de quiétude. Un presque imperceptible craquement retentit doucement, brisant l'imparfait silence de la nuit. Le souffle se fit plus heurté, moins naturel et se teinta d'une angoisse sourde. Deux autres bruits raisonnèrent à un intervalle très restreint, cette fois-ci nets et distinctifs, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait puis qui se fermait.

« Lumos » chuchota une voix éraillée légèrement tremblante.

L'obscurité disparut et la nuit s'inclina laissant apparaître le visage tiré par le stress d'Hermione Granger. Sa baguette brandie vers l'avant, le bras droit tendu à l'extrême et les yeux exorbités guettant le moindre mouvement, elle se redressa et abandonna le canapé usé du salon qui avait accueillit son sommeil quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle écarta d'un geste rapide de la main gauche quelques mèches de cheveux tombés sur son visage et, sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprocha de la source de son inquiétude, la porte d'entrée. Son cœur cognait extrêmement fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers de la demeure, la peur vrillait son cerveau d'un son strident et désagréable. Bien sûr, elle se savait complètement ridicule, elle était censée être en sécurité dans le QG de l'Ordre mais son instinct depuis maintenant six longues années ne lui criait que « attention danger. ».

De loin, elle aperçut la poignet étincelante d'argent en forme de serpent qui habillait la vielle porte délabrée et éraflée de la maison et se mit à fixer l'ornement sans ciller. Pétrifiée et certaine que son imagination ne lui avait pas joué un tour, son regard effleura le papier peint presque entièrement décollé qui recouvrait à peine les murs et se posa sur Mrs Black, assoupie dans son portrait. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au lustre et au candélabre tout deux en forme de serpent du rez-de-chaussée, vérifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient toujours à leur place, puis, avisa les lampes à gaz éteintes comme si elles pourraient lui livrer un quelconque secret. La jeune femme recula, et, sans faire exprès, renversa le parapluie en forme de troll qui traînait dans le hall depuis des lustres.

« Fais attention Granger. »

Hermione sursauta, fit un énorme bond en arrière la main plaquée contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler et donc de réveiller la folle du tableau. Soulagée, elle soupira doucement et lança un regard furibond à Drago Malefoy, qui, le regard froid mais le sourire franche, se tenait devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. D'un geste équivoque de la main, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et se rendit dans la cuisine située au sous-sol. Elle alluma la lumière et la pièce aux épais murs en pierre s'illumina, éclairant l'immense table débarrassée et dénudée de toute fioriture. Seul un minuscule bouquet de roses jaunes trônait au milieu, égayant quelque peu la sombre ambiance qui régnait en maître dans tout le Square. La brune fouilla à la moldu dans l'un des placards et en ressortit deux tasses, l'une bleue l'autre rouge et tendit la rouge à Malefoy non sans une œillade narquoise. Elle fit léviter une tellière restée dans un coin, aux accents féeriques comme tout droit sortie d'Alice aux pays des merveilles et versa un peu de thé dans le mug du jeune homme puis dans le sien. Enfin, son visage reflétant l'état d'extrême fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle s'écroula sur une chaise assez bancale, épuisée.

« Tu es rentrée » constata-t-elle avec une ironie évidente. Elle souffla légèrement sur son breuvage et eut une esquisse de sourire. Elle rajouta après avoir bu une longue gorgée : « Tu aimes jouer les disparus. »

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contentât d'imiter l'ancienne Gryffondore. Il tira une chaise vers lui et s'y assit avec tout de même un peu plus de grâce qu'Hermione. Il fit craquer son cou endolori, posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux puis se pencha vers l'avant. Ses doigts s'agitèrent et il se mit à gratter nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon de toile beige. Le regard que lui lança la sorcière en face de lui le fit sourire et il stoppa son geste, conscient qu'à cette heure-ci, il était déconseillé d'embêter le bras droit du survivant. Le blond se redressa alors, tapota sa hanche droite, prit une grande inspiration et finalement planta ses orbes métalliques dans ceux orangés de sa coéquipière.

Il se racla la gorge et dit : « J'ai eu pas mal de problème pour cette mission. » Sa voix était rauque et basse, semblant harassée par le poids des années. « Les vampires sont difficiles à convaincre. Ils ont gardé Théo, j'ai de la chance d'être là. »

La tasse bleue d'Hermione se fracassa contre la table et fit trembler le bouquet de fleurs.

Drago continua, le même trémolo traînant dans la voix « Mais tu m'as manqué Granger, c'était assez mort là-bas. »

« Tu n'as pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied chez les cadavres ? » Ironisa la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle tapait cependant nerveusement la mesure de la pointe de son pied droit.

« Le surgelé c'est pour les moldus » affirma Drago avec un sérieux qui la désarma profondément.

Hermione sourit et elle se remémora momentanément l'ancien Drago, qui, des années auparavant lui tapait sur les nerfs avec ses réflexions racistes et son hideuse personnalité. Les temps avaient changé et pourtant elle se souvenait encore de son grand retour au Square en tant que membre de l'Ordre officiel. Il avait bossé quatre ans dans l'ombre comme agent double, aidant l'Ordre à déjouer les plans les plus complexes de Voldemort, s'était fait capturé par les mangemorts pour haute trahison et enfin avait rejoint les Phoenix il y a deux ans de cela non sans quelques réticences. Elle se souvenait encore de l'injustice dont avait fait preuve Ron contre Drago alors que celui-ci œuvrait pour leur bien depuis longtemps. Elle s'en souvenait comme si tout s'était déroulé hier. Et aujourd'hui, elle était fière de cet homme, droit, juste qui se battait ,comme elle, pour ses convictions. Leur amitié avait mit du temps à s'installer et leur relation avait toujours été un puits sans fond de problèmes. Jamais ils n'avaient été tranquilles et cette chose entre eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer les bouffait de plus en plus, réduisant à néant le peu de retenue qu'ils essayaient de se donner. Il y a quatre ans encore, jamais elle n'aurait envisagé avoir une relation avec lui, maintenant tout était plus compliqué. En à peine un an, il avait renversé tout sur son passage, commençant par sa raison, balayant son cœur d'un vent dévastateur.

Les lèvres du jeune homme était un appel à la luxure et Hermione luttait pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser et reprendre là où tout s'était arrêté. Reprendre cette passion malsaine, ce jeu des corps, cette envolée de sensations. Mais quelque chose la bloquait. Et lui aussi. Ils savaient. C'était impossible de continuer, « nous » sonnait comme un sacrilège. Passer le cap de la stabilité les effrayait. Alors quand la peur prend le pas sur les sentiments ? Que faut-il faire à part abandonner ?

****4 ANS DE GUERRE : 17 JUILLET 2002****

**_**Découragement, misère, désespoir.**_**

**_**Douleur, agonie, mort.**_**

**_**Gémissements, cris, hurlements.**_**

**_**La Guerre n'a apporté rien de bon ; n'a épargné personne.**_**

__Bordel ma tête.__

**_**4ans...**_**

**_**C'est déjà bien trop long.**_**

**_**Et pourtant ça ne fait que commencer.**_**

**_**Aux armes sorciers !**_**

**_**Il faut se battre.**_**

__Il faut que je me relève, allez ! Putain allez !__

**_**Chacun son camp.**_**

**_**Chacun ses convictions.**_**

**_**Un seul but.**_**

**_**La victoire.**_**

**_**Ne baisse jamais les bras sorcier.**_**

**_**Jamais.**_**

__Encore un effort, ou peut-être deux...Non plus que ça. Beaucoup plus.__

**_**Plus personne ne vit.**_**

**_**Tout le monde survit.**_**

**_**C'est si triste.**_**

**_**Si réel.**_**

Poussée par ses encouragements intérieurs Hermione se leva difficilement, une douleur lancinante vrillant sa tête, et secoua ses cheveux bouclés noircis par la saleté. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées par le froid polaire de la prison dévastée. Une étrange fumée se déplaçait presque au ralentit dans le corridor rendant l'atmosphère encore plus froide, plus effrayante. Des pierres de tailles diverses jonchaient le sol, enduites de sang poisseux et une multitude d'insectes ,plus écœurants les uns que les autres, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un cadavre de mangemort prêt à le dévorer entièrement. Tout ceci la fatiguait grandement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de lutter, de voir tant d'atrocités. Mais elle n'avais pas le choix.

Elle chercha sa baguette du regard, un regard assombri par la brutalité et la cruauté de la Guerre, puis la repéra à quelques mètres de là, dépassant de dessous un morceau de pierre. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta et elle supplia le ciel pour que son unique arme ne soit pas brisée.

« Pitié, tout sauf ça » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et légèrement éraillée.

La sorcière souleva la pierre du bout du pied et rejeta sa tête en arrière, soulagée. Elle se baissa afin de récupérer son bien.

« Avada... »

Le cœur battant elle referma les yeux, cette fois-ci attendant la sentence. Elle était bien trop mal en point pour riposter et sa blessure à l'abdomen la tiraillait de plus en plus. Cependant rien ne vint. La jeune femme se retourna, curieuse de voir ce qui avait pu stopper le mangemort. Il était là, dépassant l'asservi d'une bonne tête, son pantalon troué, son t-shirt en lambeau.

« Ron » chuchota-t-elle en reconnaissant le rouquin qui retirait un poignard de la poitrine de son ennemi, le laissant s'affaler par terre, dans une position des plus ridicule. « Merlin, merci »

La Guerre avait laissé des traces, autant physiques que mentales et le jeune homme ne faisait pas exception. L'adolescent bancal, maladroit et maigrichon avait laissé place à un homme fort à la carrure imposante et aux muscles saillants. Son visage recouvert de fines cicatrices inspiré le respect mais ses yeux bleus au combien enfantin était là pour rappeler son jeune âge. Ses cheveux longs ,ramassés en une queue de cheval serrée, étaient aussi sales que ceux d'Hermione et si elle ne le connaissait pas autant, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnu.

Il prit la jeune femme qui s'était précipitée vers lui dans ses bras et lui plaqua un bisous sonore sur la joue, heureux de la retrouver « Tu as eu de la chance Herm' tu sais ça ? Ce bâtard était à deux doigts de te tuer »

« Je sais. Tu n'as plus ta baguette ? »

« Putain, non. Elle s'est brisée, je l'ai jeté. Toute façon c'était même pas la mienne ».

Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de son ami et ramassa la baguette de l'homme qu'il avait tué et la lui tendit. Il s'en empara non sans une grimace de dégoût qui fit rire l'ancienne Gryffondore. Il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à l'amuser dans de telles situations.

« La mission est un véritable fiasco » continua Ron en forçant la jeune femme à avancer. « Les renforts sont coincés aux portes d'Azkaban et le prisonnier que je devais libérer est mort. Avant toi et l'autre ordure je n'avais croisé personne depuis dix bonnes minutes »

La brune secoua la tête d'un air affligé, cela ne la touchait presque plus, elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Tous les jours elle apprenait une nouvelle mort si ce n'est plusieurs mais elle ne s'y attardait plus. Cet autre aspect d'elle-même, qui s'était aussi développé chez le reste de l'Ordre au cours de ces quatre dernières années, la terrifiait. Ils étaient tous victime d'une totale déshumanisation et étaient devenus de véritables tueurs. Démembrer, faire souffrir une tiers personne afin de se rapprocher le plus possible de la victoire, bien qu'encore lointaine, était devenue nécessaire. Tuer quelqu'un de l'autre camp même si il ne présentait pas un danger immédiat semblait totalement normal. Rogue les avait pourtant prévenu la mort, la souffrance, ils allaient s'en accoutumer. Ça n'avait pas manqué et cette expression il y a peu si détestée avait refait surface comme une évidence s'échappant de la bouche des plus humbles « Pour le plus grand bien »

« Mon prisonnier se trouve dans l'aile Ouest un étage plus haut » informa-t-elle tous ses sens en éveils à la recherche de la moindre chose suspecte. « Je le trouve et on se tire, ce sont les ordres de... »

« Oui je sais de qui viennent les ordres, je viens t'aider puisque le mien a expiré et je me casse avec toi. Plus vite on finit notre mission, plus vite les renforts pourront s'en aller »

**_**BOUM**_**

**_**Deux chefs**_**

**_**Deux camps**_**

Une explosion fit de nouveau trembler les murs de la prison obligeant les deux coéquipiers à se tenir l'un à l'autre. Une nuée de poussière s'éleva dans l'atmosphère et les aveugla momentanément . Cette fois-ci Hermione ne tomba pas car elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces à son ami de toujours et garda donc sa baguette bien au chaud dans sa main. Elle ne devait pas faire la même erreur deux fois de suite. Ron avait raison elle avait eu de la chance, or la chance se faisait de plus en plus rare. Et avoir l'espoir d'être sauvé par le hasard ne pardonnait pas et pouvait être mortel.

« Dépêchons-nous » s'écria-t-elle en évitant de justesse un pan de mur qui s'écroula dans un vacarme terrible.

Les silhouettes d'une dizaine de mangemorts se dessinèrent alors au loin et le cœur de la lionne rata un battement, ils ne les avaient pas vu. Elle saisit la main de Ron et malgré sa blessure qu'elle devinait ré-ouverte, se mit à courir le plus vite possible puis bifurqua dans un couloir étroit. En passant devant une cellule dont la porte avait été forcée, ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir Dean transplaner avec son prisonnier.

« Où sont ces putains d'escaliers !? » jura Ron essoufflé par sa course. « J'ai pas étudié les plans de cet étage moi ! »

« C'est pas loin, cours plus vite ! » dit Hermione. « Harry sera furax. »

« Pour l'instant on s'en fou d'Harry ! C'est bien le cadet de nos...Enfin les escaliers ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers presque à quatre pattes, éreintés par leur course effrénée et ralentirent le pas pour finir par complètement s'arrêter. Ron se tourna vers la jeune femme qui regardait devant elle et leva un sourcil.

«C'est quoi le numéro de la cellule? » demanda-t-il la panique le submergeant soudainement.

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et la fit glisser le long de son cou .« Merde, merde putain »

« Hermione bordel ! » s'emporta Ron excédé.

« 320, le numéro c'est 320 »

« Demi-tour »

Hermione s'en voulait atrocement, pour elle il était logique que les cellules commençant au numéro 300 se trouvait au troisième étage, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier quels étaient les numéros au deuxième étage. Ils refirent donc le chemin inverse cette fois-ci en regardant bien le numéro de chaque cellule. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de flancher, c'était interdit. Chaque minute comptait et perdre du temps pouvait leur être fatal. Un cri déchirant retentit alors dans l'exigu couloir dans lequel ils couraient se répercutant sur les murs de pierre dans un écho infini. Le sang de l'ancienne rouge et or se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était elle qui avait hurlé après être tombée à genoux sur un amas de pierre maintenant taché de son sang.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Elle entendit à peine le corps du mangemort se fracassait à terre bien trop accaparé par le trou béant qui s'était formé en plein milieu de sa cuisse suite au sortilège informulé que ce dernier avait lancé.

Le sang se mit à pulsait dans son cerveau et bientôt elle ne put sentir que la douleur déchirante. Elle avait l'impression de se faire littéralement déchiqueter, écarteler, c'était une pure torture. « Merlin Ron fais quelque chose ! » hurla-t-elle tout en basculant vers l'avant.

__J'ai mal bordel, arrêtez ça c'est insupportable ! Insupportable ! STOP !__

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près de son amie et la tourna sur le dos. Elle perdait son sang à une vitesse bien trop inquiétante, il fallait qu'il agisse vite ou sinon il la perdrait pour de bon. Il referma la blessure d'un coup de baguette puis fouilla énergiquement dans ses poches.

« Pourvu qu'elle y soit encore ! » dit-il.

Il finit par trouver l'objet de ces désirs et ouvrit la petite fiole avec ses dents.

« Allez Hermione bois-ça ! »

Il fit glisser le liquide jaune entre les lèvres de la rouge et or et la força à avaler priant pour que la potion de régénération du sang fonctionne. Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi peur sur le champ de bataille, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui était à deux doigt de mourir devant ses yeux ! C'était sa meilleure amie, il n'avait tout bonnement pas le droit de perdre son sang froid sinon elle disparaîtrait pour toujours.

Sa peau devenue blanchâtre reprit rapidement des couleurs et il soupira de soulagement heureux de voir qu'elle était maintenant hors de danger, du moins pour l'instant.

Après un minute à peine Hermione se releva non sans l'aide de son ami et fit glisser sa main dans la sienne .« Merci Ron, encore une fois » fit-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard, la cellule est juste là, regarde. »

Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur une porte entrebâillée non loin sur laquelle le numéro « 320 » y était marquée.

« On nous a devancé je crois » marmonna Hermione en s'approchant doucement de la cellule sa baguette brandie vers l'avant.

« C'est peut-être un piège fais attention » dit Ron qui fermait la marche à l'affût du moindre danger. « J'ai déjà faillit te perdre il y a moins de deux minutes, je ne veux pas revivre ça »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis d'un sort informulé fit pivoter entièrement la lourde porte en fer. Il y avait effectivement une intruse dans la cellule, penchée sur le corps inanimé du prisonnier qu'Hermione avait en charge. Elle était reconnaissable entre mille avec ses cheveux cours d'un rose poudrée et son visage en forme de cœur dégoulinant de sueur.

« Tonks ! Que fais-tu là ? » s'écria Ron visiblement surpris de la voir.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis, soudainement se précipita vers elle, la saisit par le coup, la plaqua contre le mur et planta sa baguette dans le coup de la métamorphomage. Hermione ne broncha pas.

« Quel couleur ont pris les cheveux de Teddy à sa naissance, répond ! »

« Bleus ! Ils sont devenus bleus ! » répondit Tonks dont le teint virait déjà au rouge écrevisse.

Ron la lâcha et elle s'écroula par terre la respiration heurtée. Le rouquin était connu pour son sens aigu de la paranoïa et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'attaquait ainsi de peur d'avoir affaire à un mangemort. Ces 4 dernières années l'avait rendu plus dur, plus fort et ,Tonks se désolait à le penser, plus cruel. Heureusement cette cruauté n'était que réservée aux ennemis de l'Ordre mais voir un si jeune garçon faire preuve d'une telle violence l'impressionnait toujours. Et cela dans le mauvais sens. Ces méthodes bien que peu orthodoxes avaient néanmoins fait leurs preuves et c'est pour cela que personne ne s'en plaignait à part peut-être Hermione qui était la seule avec Ginny à réussir à le faire revenir dans le droit chemin quand lui ou Harry débordaient trop.

« Ton prisonnier est mort. » devina sans peine Hermione tout en aidant la jeune maman à se relever.

Tonks hocha la tête « Plus mort que mort, paix à son âme »

Elle avait la charge d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année autrefois étudiant à Dumstrang qui avait été enfermée pour avoir avoir refusé de collaborer avec les mangemorts. En soit ce n'était pas une grande perte, mais, même si elle ne le montrait pas, la vue du cadavre qui était restée dans sa cellule quelques étages plus haut lui avait retourné l'estomac. Ce genre de barbarie...Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Hélas c'était bien la seule à ressentir ce genre de choses.

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui observait ses chaussures et dont les doigts s'agitaient avec impatience. « Chourave aussi est morte, puisque tu es là »

« En effet » dit-il simplement d'une voix monotone.

« Et pour répondre à ta question Hermione » dit Tonks après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'insensibilité du jeune homme, « J'ai pensé que je ne serais pas de trop, Malefoy est la partie la plus importante de notre mission, alors...J'ai étudié son cas, il est très faible mais globalement en bon état, quand j'suis arrivée i peine quelques minutes il était déjà dans les vapes. »

« Bien » soupira Hermione. « Merci, tirons nous vite d'ici »

Elle laissa son regard glissait sur le visage d'ange de Drago au combien trompeur devinant aisément qu'il avait du souffrir miles morts dans cette cellule, puis elle sortit de sa poche un vieux carnet.__Putain de bordel de merde.__Bientôt elle serait de retour dans sa propre prison, le Square Grimmaud n'était pas un refuge pour elle mais bel et bien un cage.

Tonks attrapa le poignet du blond et posa son pouce sur le portoloin. Enfin son calvaire allez finir. Azkaban était, pour elle, de loin l'endroit le plus effrayant du monde sorcier. Elle avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de Rémus en supposant qu'il soit encore en vie. Elle en avait assez, assez de l'incertitude.

Ron posa à son tour son indexe sur le portoloin, des émotions contradictoires le secouant de l'intérieur. Il était heureux de quitter cette enfer mais, en même temps, il regrettait de ne pas avoir lapidé plus de mangemorts, 4 ce n'était définitivement pas assez.

**_**Et ils disparurent.**_**

****6 ANS DE GUERRE : 6 MAI 2004****

« Fais chier » grogna subitement Malefoy avant de frapper la table de son poing . Il semblait au bout du rouleau, prêt à claquer à tout moment. Une veine pulsait en rythme sur son front et les jointures de ses longues mains d'homme blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. « Fais chier » répéta-t-il cette fois-ci avec plus de hargne.

Hermione le fixait sans comprendre, hésitant entre intervenir et calmer le désarroi du jeune homme ou se taire et attendre qu'il se confie. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution et ne prononça pas un mot, plongeant la cuisine dans un silence entrecoupé par le seul bruit de leur respiration et du tic-tac lointain de l'horloge. Il parla finalement.

« Ils vont transformer Théo en vampire. »

La brune se figea et écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée le teint livide. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps et elle déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'impassible tempête orageuse qui sévissait dans les iris malefoyennes, elle grimaça légèrement et secoua sa chevelure bouclée. Une mèche brune vint se déposer sur son nez, obstruant quelque peu sa vision mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Elle murmura, incapable de parler plus fort, « Pourquoi ? »

Drago bascula sa tête en arrière, ses joues étaient creuses et des cernes impressionnantes ornaient ses yeux d'acier, il fit craquer ses doigts un par un puis passa une main tremblante sur son visage aux traits durcis. Il semblait, par le toucher, se rassurer. Depuis peu il avait ce besoin quasi obsessionnel de vérifier qu'il n'était pas mort, le besoin d'avoir conscience de lui-même, de son improbable présence ici dans la petite cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Et à chaque fois, il en résultait toujours cette même vicieuse impression de déchirante réalité et ce même constat : il fallait encore se battre, ne pas abandonner car l'avenir se devait d'être meilleur. Il eut un rictus mauvais.

« Pour s'assurer de notre fidélité, ils voulaient se mettre dans la poche un membre de l'Ordre et le transformer en crevard. Il n'a pas eu le choix. »

« Et c'est une mauvais chose ? » se risqua Hermione en poussant la tasse rouge que Drago avait abandonné sur la table vers ce dernier. « Il nous assure un allier de taille. »

« Ah tu crois ça Granger » Il tendit le bras et du bout des doigts, écarta la mèche de cheveux d'Hermione qui s'était précédemment déposée sur son nez et n'avait dés lors plus bougé. « J'ai vécu plus de six mois avec ces suceurs de sang, Théo une fois lobotomisé ne sera plus de notre côté, il sera totalement dévoué à sa toute nouvelle race et n'en aura plus rien à foutre de nous. Il ne sera pas un atout mais une épine dans le pied de l'Ordre. Il nous suivra comme un toutou partout à l'affût de la moindre info pour ces chiens galeux et si les vampires décident de changer de camp il les suivra sans broncher. Parce que de nous, il s'en torchera le cul. Ce ne sera plus Théo, mais un inconnu sous forme humaine. Et crois moi je préférerais le voir mort que soumis. »

Hermione hésita puis posa sa main sur celle de Drago. « Son amour pour Luna peut empêcher ça. »

Le blond retira violemment sa main et ricana. Elle était si naïve, si pleine d'espoir, c'était risible. Il admira une seconde la ride d'inquiétude qui s'était creusée entre ses deux fins sourcils, sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper un souffle chaud et saccadée, son nez aquilin parsemé de taches de rousseurs, puis il fit glisser ses mains aux longs doigts aux ongles cassés dans les siennes d'une blancheur fantomatique.

« Luna n'est pas le problème, c'est certain, mais lui, il ne sera plus capable de l'aimer. Tu comprends ça ? C'est fini pour eux, il m'a même confié une lettre d'Adieu. »

Hermione secoua la tête, refusant de croire le jeune homme. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement injuste, Luna avait déjà tellement souffert, elle méritait une vie faite d'autre chose que de malheur. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait le croire. « Fol Œil a bien eut une histoire avec une vampire... » rétorqua-t-elle avec force et faiblesse à la fois.

« Et regarde ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui » répondit sévèrement Drago. « Tu penses encore que sa folie était due au métier d'auror , à la guerre ? Non, aimer un vampire peut rendre fou le plus honnête des Hommes Hermione, le plus fort. Si il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un cadavre il aurait eut encore toute sa tête et peut-être même qu'il serait encore en vie à cette heure-ci. Regarde ce qu'il était devenu, un grognard, compétant, certes, mais totalement barré dans sa tête. Cette femme la détruit, a fait de lui un véritable légume servant d'arme de guerre. Mon père m'a raconté à quel point autrefois c'était un grand homme. Il s'est brûlé les ailes, s'est condamné lui même et j'espère que Luna n'aura pas le même parcours. »

La brune ferma les yeux, le cœur douloureux. Elle souffrait pour Luna, pour Fol Œil, mort bien trop récemment pour que cette blessure soit cicatrisée et pour Théo qui allait perdre son libre arbitre, perdre ce pourquoi il se battait depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps. Et elle se laissa submerger par la tristesse, vague dévastatrice, noyant ses pensées sous une eau trouble et vengeresse. Elle ressentait tout le mal du monde, son estomac se tordait de douleur, ses poumons brûlaient et elle se serait prosternée si elle avait pu recevoir un peu d'air pur, un peu de paix. Finalement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Drago épouser les siennes, elle se laissa aller à cet ouragan de sensations. Leurs mains toujours liées, ils abandonnèrent la stabilité pour ce feu d'artifice qui leur avait tant manqué. Plus qu'un baiser, ils s'échangeaient une promesse, promesse d'un nouveau lendemain, d'un futur plus doux mais toujours aussi passionné. Ce n'était pas une réponse, pas un cap passé, juste des retrouvailles remplies d'émotion, une saturation de tensions, une explosion tout en beauté. Leur langue semblaient faites pour danser ensemble, pour se caresser, se comprendre. Elles menaient un ballet à la fois complexe et naturel, dans une harmonie totale. Leur tango de feu était criant de vérité, de sincérité, beau et émouvant. Tellement émouvant qu'elle en pleurait. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à celles traîtresses de Drago. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher, plus se voiler la face. Elle l'avait mise à nue face à ses sentiments. Et toute façon ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour destructeur oui, mais d'un amour unique et si intense. Et pourtant ils avaient peur, peur de briser cette relation confortable qui s'était installée entre eux. Mais maintenant ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient se faire confiance. Ce baiser traduisait cette confiance, ces larmes, la fin d'une bataille. Peut-être le commencement d'une autre. Ils étaient perdus, certains que se mettre ensemble allait être un échec mais ils espéraient. Ils espéraient avoir tort. Cette fierté ne pouvait plus durer, elle devait cesser. Mais quand ?

Drago mit fin au baiser, Hermione n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Elle craignait un retour à la réalité bien trop violent. Front contre front, leur souffle se mêlant, leurs doigts entrelacés, ils profitaient tout simplement de l'instant présent se ressassant les longues et difficiles épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passées.

« Tu as le goût de l'enfer. » susurra Drago avec douceur. Il était essoufflé par ce long baiser et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. « Regarde moi » fit-il avant de se reculer pour mieux détailler la jeune femme en face de lui.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard humide dans celui du Serpentard. Elle se sentit fondre à nouveau et dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

« Ne me quitte plus jamais comme ça » fit-elle fermement. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et jaugea sévèrement le blond du regard. « Tu m'as fait du mal. » affirma-t-elle sa voix claquant l'air.

****5 ANS ½ DE GUERRE : 28 DÉCEMBRE 2003****

L'heure était grave et l'atmosphère irrespirable dans la salle de réunion du Square Grimmaurd. Harry fixait le vide, perdu dans ses pensées et complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ses yeux habituellement pleins de vie étaient morts, remplis de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Qui avaient certainement trop coulés. Un froid glacial régnait dans la pièce et le temps semblait figé, l'air était lourd, chargé de tensions. Les visages étaient fermés, certains striés de larmes, d'autres défigurés par la violence de la guerre.

Sirius se leva alors doucement sous le regard morne de l'Ordre. Le poids des années se faisaient ressentir sur ses traits, des rides et des cicatrices s'entrecroisaient sur son front, ses joues et son menton. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, étaient maintenant plus blancs que bruns et ses paupières s'étaient légèrement affaissés lui conférant un air plus sage, plus posé. Il soupira bruyamment et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Olive Weasley, la cousine germaine de Ron. Cette dernière avait elle aussi une mine complètement abattue, elle fit un mince sourire au parrain de Harry et l'encouragea du regard à prendre la parole.

« Aujourd'hui nous pleurons la perte d'un grand homme. » commença-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde. Il balaya la salle du regard, fit un discret signe de tête à Rémus comme pour le rassurer puis poursuivit. « Comme de nombreuses personnes depuis le début de cette guerre, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre, comme Chourave, Daphné, Charlie, Marvin, Dean, Angelina, Myriam, Viktor , Cho, Susan. Et bien d'autres avant eux, Fol Oeil, ou devrais-je dire pour une fois, Alastor, ce bon vieux Alastor, a donné sa vie pour une possible liberté. C'était un grand homme, beaucoup lui doivent la vie, je lui dois la vie. Je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures à déblatérer sur lui, je sais qu'il aurait détesté ça, alors je me contenterais d'un banal mais sincère repose en paix camarade. »

Il se rassit sous les faibles applaudissements des membres de l'Ordre, fier de son discours, prêt à tourner la page et à se battre plus durement afin de gagner cette guerre. La détermination se lisait maintenant sur son visage et un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Harry, réveillé par la prise de parole de son parrain se leva à son tour, il remercia ce dernier d'un brève hochement de tête, caressa tout aussi vite la joue rosée de son épouse puis reprit son rôle de chef. Son masque imperturbable enfilé, il se mit à parler d'une voix claire et puissante.

« Alastor Maugrey restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. Maintenant sa disparition pose un problème majeur. Il était chargé de la communication avec les vampires et nous connaissons ces créatures, elles n'aiment pas le changement. Aussi, il faut que l'on retrouve leur confiance même si cela doit prendre du temps. Et ça prendra du temps. Mais l'on a besoin d'eux, ce sont des alliés certes instables mais essentiels. Ils nous ont aidé dans de nombreuses batailles et au jour d'aujourd'hui on ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre. J'enverrais donc deux d'entre vous en mission. Mission à durée indéterminée, elle pourra durer deux ans comme deux semaines, ce sera très dangereux on ne peut pas se fier aux vampires. Plus maintenant. Théo et Drago, vous partez dans 5 heures, je compte sur vous. »

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit la sentence et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et Luna. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, les choses allaient mal en ce moment entre elle et Drago mais elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir partir, la perte de Maugrey lui était encore trop douloureuse, elle avait besoin de lui dans ce genre de moment. Elle essaya de croiser le regard du blond mais ce fut en vain, il l'évitait visiblement et ça la rendait malade. Elle le connaissait, il serait capable de la quitter sans même lui dire au revoir, de l'ignorer jusqu'à son départ parce que c'était tout simplement un gros handicapé des sentiments. La panique s'insinua lentement en elle et elle ne vit même pas le reste de la réunion passer tant elle était pétrifiée. Ginny dû la secouer pour qu'elle décide finalement de bouger et lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, il était déjà sorti.

« Je...dois...aller le voir » bégaya la jeune femme la tête dans les nuages et le cerveau totalement hors-service. Elle se leva sous le regard soucieux de la rouquine et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago l'esprit embrumé, la démarche incertaine. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte en bois délabré et toqua trois puissants coups.

Ce fut une voix derrière son dos qui lui répondit. « Entre »

Elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta d'avancer lorsque le sorcier ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière eux et attendit qu'il vienne se poster face à elle. Cependant, conscient de la requête intérieur d'Hermione, Drago préféra resté adossé contre la porte close, à fixer la silhouette sombre de la Gryffondore qui se découpait dans l'obscurité, grâce aux rayons sombres perçants par la fenêtre. Il la savait bouleversée par son départ prochain.

Agacée, elle se décida finalement et fit face au blond. Son cœur se brisa en milles morceau, l'impassibilité du jeune homme la déchirait intérieurement, elle n'était plus certaine de rien. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, pas le moindre sentiment, pas la moindre étincelle. La froideur dont il faisait preuve la cloua sur place, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme cela avec elle. Il ressemblait à un monstre, à un monstre de pierre au cœur aussi glacé qu'un iceberg et elle, imbécile qu'elle était, elle jouait le rôle du titanic. Il la regardait de haut avec cet air hautain qu'elle avait si souvent méprisé, elle avait l'impression de s'être heurté à un mur d'acier et Merlin elle n'avait pas envie de s'y écraser encore une fois, elle s'était trop laissée faire par ce richard à deux balles, elle s'était laissée avoir, elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras et maintenant il osait la dévisager comme si elle était la dernière des merdes. Une colère sourde pris la place de la tristesse et l'envahit toute entière, elle se souvenait, elle se souvenait encore d'il y a une semaine. Elle se souvenait de ces mots horribles qu'il avait prononcé, il lui avait craché à la figure qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, qu'eux d'eux ça ne pourrait pas marcher, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'elle était une moins que rien. Et elle comme une conne elle avait cru à un simple pétage de plomb mais là elle avait la preuve qu'il se foutait bel et bien de sa gueule. Elle savait qu'il avait couché avec Olive et ça la rendait malade, il l'avait oublié si vite sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'elle n'avait été qu'un fade passe-temps. Elle avait encore espéré, espéré qu'il était simplement perdu, que les sentiments qu'il lui avait dit éprouver le laissait perplexes, alors elle s'était dit qu'elle lui donnerait du temps. Elle avait été triste, dévastée d'apprendre son départ. Mais lui, il s'en foutait de sa gueule, elle avait été trop naïve...Penser à un avenir à deux...Débile.

Drago observa d'un œil indifférent Hermione passait d'une émotion à l'autre. Il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Intérieurement, il était dévasté, il ne comprenait plus très bien où il en était et il avait pris peur face à la puissance des émotions qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Car c'était connu, Drago Malefoy était avant tout un Serpentard, un lâche. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais il ressentait cette nécessité de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Jamais encore quelqu'un s'était permis de s'aventurer aussi loin dans son cœur et il ne pouvait la laisser continuer sa progression. L'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, céder à ses pulsions sexuelles, c'était une chose, s'avouer une vérité aussi compliquée, une autre. Et pourtant durant cette semaine qu'il avait passé avec Olive, une gentille fille certes mais pas très intelligente, elle lui avait manqué. Ses sourires, ses piques, ses livres lui avaient manqué. Alors, il voyait cette séparation à durée indéterminée d'un bon œil, cette éloignement lui permettrait de se recentrer sur lui même et peut-être prendre les bonnes décisions.

« Tu me dégoûte » dit simplement Hermione, les traits déformés par la rage. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me dégoûte » renchérit-elle au bout d'une minute de silence pesant.

Drago déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration qu'il espéra discrète. « C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu me voir Granger ? »

Hermione eut un triste sourire. « Non, au départ j'étais venue pour pleurer. » Elle s'interrompit, se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis reprit. « Mais finalement, tu n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« C'est bien » répondit Drago d'un ton neutre « Tu as retenu la leçon. Je te félicite. » Son cœur lui faisait étrangement mal.

« Oui, maintenant j'ai compris que tu ne changeras jamais, j'ai cru en toi et finalement j'aurais dû m'abstenir, je ne te laisserais pas me briser à nouveau. » La brune soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Et pour Olive, je ne suis même pas jalouse tu vois, je vous souhaite un grand bonheur, c'est quelqu'un de bien mais de fragile, tâche de ne pas jouer avec elle, elle risquerait de se casser. Mène ta mission à bien, je m'inquiéterais plus pour Théo que pour toi, notre histoire c'est du passé mais je ne te pardonnerais pas. Tu m'as fait mal, je m'étais donné corps et âme à toi. »

__Moi aussi, c'est bien ce qui m'effraie.__

« Il serait temps pour toi de grandir, des gamineries comme ça, j'en ai pas besoin surtout en temps de guerre. Tu t'es amusé avec moi, maintenant laisse moi tranquille, ne me dérange plus, ne me regarde plus, ne me parle plus. Finalement je suis heureuse que tu partes, Harry n'aurait pas pu me faire de plus beau cadeau. »

****6 ANS DE GUERRE : 6 MAI 2004****

Drago acquiesça, il lisait parfaitement dans le regard de la lionne toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait apportée et il s'en voulait terriblement.

« Tu m'as sauvé » dévoila mystérieusement le blond avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Les vampires auraient pu me choisir moi » expliqua-t-il tout en se levant. Il prit les deux tasses, l'une vide l'autre remplie qui traînaient sur la table et les déposa dans l'unique évier de la cuisine. « Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont épargné ? » s'enquit Hermione sans le lâcher des yeux ne serait-ce une seconde. Elle avait peur qu'il s'envole à peine elle aurait le dos tourné.

« Leur reine ne voulait pas, elle m'a dit que j'avais encore trop de chose à vivre. » Drago se rassit, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. « Elle parlait de toi » cru-t-il bon de rajouter.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina brièvement et elle eut un doux sourire qui ne dura cependant pas, elle se réjouissant bien sûr du retour de Drago mais en même temps elle se sentait privilégiée face à Luna. Théodore était son mari. Sa tristesse revint alors au galop, plus forte, plus cruelle, presque intolérable.

****2 ANS DE GUERRE : 4 AVRIL 2000****

Hermione lança un coup d'œil irrité à son voisin, son impatience était mise à rude épreuve, elle essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur son dossier mais l'incessant tapage de Théodore Nott l'empêchait de se concentrer.

« Nott ! » chuchota la brune. Elle tapa du poing sur la table et lui donna un léger coup de pied afin qu'il arrête les percussions qu'il avait entreprises avec ses doigts. « Travail en silence. »

« Mais je m'ennuie » râla Théo en grimaçant « Ça fait des heures qu'on bosse la dessus, toute cette paperasse, c'est mortel. »

« On continue » ordonna Hermione en faisant un vague geste de la main.

« Regarde toi, tu es épuisée, on a travaillé toute la nuit, allons dormir ! »

« Non. »

La réponse était claire et la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerf. Jamais encore Théo ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'épuisement, ses cernes étaient aussi larges que longues et son teint cadavérique. Ses cheveux ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau dans lequel aurait explosé une bombe et ses lèvres étaient complètement pétées et viraient au violet. L'ancien Serpentard soupira et se leva brusquement, il avait mal aux cul à force de rester assis. Son regard rencontra alors son reflet que lui renvoyait l'un des nombreux miroirs de la bibliothèque. Vieux, moches et délabrés, ils semblaient crier « laissez moi sortir de cette bicoque, pitié. » mais, non, c'était impossible, il resterait là, cloîtré dans cette prison dorée mais pourrie. Cependant ce ne fut pas l'état déplorable du meuble qui désola le brun, mais l'image qui se peignait devant lui. Il n'était pas mieux qu'Hermione. On aurait cru que quelqu'un lui avait vomi à la figure l'intégralité de son repas et que cette personne avait mangé préalablement une mauvaise bouillabaisse. Son visage autrefois lisse, sans imperfections, était attaqué par des boutons qu'ils devinaient présents à cause du stress constant qui lui compressait horriblement la poitrine, ses yeux, injectés de sang, auraient pu aussi bien être ceux d'un zombie mort il y a bien longtemps et qui aurait fumé un bon gros pétard avant de croasser comme un kakatoès d'Australie et enfin son nez. Merlin, son nez ressemblait à un dalmatien tellement il y avait de points noirs. Soudainement des sanglots le sortit de son observation, il se retourna pour voir qui était rentrée dans la pièce, mais à part lui et Granger, il n'y avait personne. Enfin il se rendit compte que c'était cette dernière qui avait fondue en larmes et qui, maintenant, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son cœur se serra et il ne sut pas immédiatement quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler quiconque, il était même très mauvais.

« Granger ? » essaya-t-il prudemment. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un bruyant reniflement. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière enfantine. Toujours pas de réponse.

Alors il fit ce que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire lorsque la pression était trop fort et qu'il craquait. Il rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Hermione, s'assit puis attira la sorcière vers lui. Elle déposa délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule de Théo, toujours secouée par de violents sanglots et se laissa bercer doucement par le jeune homme. Les minutes passèrent et elle se calma lentement, l'étreinte rassurante de Nott l'apaisait et elle reprit progressivement contenance.

« Son visage me hante » murmura-t-elle plongée dans une sorte de litanie.

L'horloge du salon sonna minuit et Théo soupira.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix, elle allait te tuer. »

« Elle n'avait que 17 ans ! »

« Et alors ! » Nott repoussa Hermione brusquement et la fusilla du regard. Cela faisait plus d'un moi que ça s'était passé, il fallait tourner la page et avancer, or elle restait en boucle, bloquée depuis cette événement. « J'avais 17 ans quand j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre, j'avais 17 ans quand vous avez fouillé dans ma tête, quand vous m'avez torturé pour connaître mes sois-disant véritables intentions, je suis resté malgré les crasses qui me sont arrivées. J'ai quitté père, mère et je n'ai pas bronché parce que je croyais en vos idéaux, en Luna et vous m'avez accueilli comme une merde ! Je vous ai pardonnez, j'ai compris. C'est la guerre, tu me l'as si souvent répété Granger et j'ai compris ! A 17 ans on fait des choix et on les assume. Drago était encore plus jeune lorsqu'il a baissé sa baguette devant Dumbledore. Et regarde le aujourd'hui, il a prouvé comme moi son honnêteté, s'est fait torturé aussi, écartelé le cerveau et pourtant il n'a toujours pas eu le respect qu'il devrait avoir. Cette fille, Kalie avait fait son choix, les mangemorts aussi peuvent se montrer persuasifs et c'était soit elle, soit toi. Tu l'as tuée et alors ? Tu en tueras d'autres peut-être même plus jeunes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils auront fait des choix. Le vrai problème c'est de ne pas se faire avoir à nouveau, on ne peu plus se permettre d'avoir une taupe au sein de l'Ordre. »

La brune dévisagea Nott, ses joues striées de larmes, étonnée par l'inattendue tirade du garçon et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sorte. Son discours sonnait en harmonie avec celui de Rogue et il avait presque réussi à la convaincre. Théo continua.

« C'est vrai quoi, si tout le monde se met à chialer pendant un moi parce qu'il a tué quelqu'un on sera mal barré, ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on est en guerre, il faut vous endurcir bon sang. Vous m'avez foutu avec Drago dans un cachot pendant un moi et vous avez envoyer ce dernier espionner Voldemort après avoir défoncé sa boite crânienne et tu pleures parce que t'as crevé une mangemort, te fous pas de ma gueule ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir parce que tout vous semble encore tout beau, vous êtes trop naïves, Kalie vous a endormie, vous a joué de la flûte et vous n'avez rien vu, lorsqu'on vous jouera de la trompette vous ferez comment ? »

« N'exagère pas » le recadra Hermione qui ne pleurait plus du tout et abhorrait une mine sérieuse.

Théo eut un triste sourire « Je n'exagère pas, vous allez vous en rendre compte plus tard, je vous donne même pas 1 ans pour devenir des véritables machines à tuer, la guerre va se corser, pour l'instant tout ce qu'on a vécu c'est de la pacotille. Aujourd'hui la priorité c'est d'avoir la certitude que tout les membres actuels et futurs de l'Ordre nous la mettrons pas à l'envers. La légimencie et le véritaserum c'est bien gentil mais Voldemort entraîne ses troupes et parfaitement bien. Maîtriser l'occlumencie et résister au véritaserum deviendra bientôt aussi facile que de lancer un lumos ! »

La jeune femme plissa des yeux, extrêmement concentrée et se mit à cogiter sérieusement sur ce que venait de dire son acolyte. Il avait raison tout le monde n'avait pas été soumis à un interrogatoire aussi musclé comme celui de Nott et Malefoy, or il pouvait encore y avoir des traîtres dans leurs rangs. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils s'appliquaient à faire depuis des heures, fouiller les dossiers de chacun des membres de l'Ordre afin d'y repérer la moindre irrégularité. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que le problème allait être réglé et ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans la tête de tout le monde pour en soutirer des infos.

« Tu as une idée ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Je pensais.. » Théo hésita, il avait les mains qui tremblait et était légèrement fébrile. « Je pensais.. » reprit-il « A un pacte. »

La meilleure amie de l'Elu comprit immédiatement. « C'est de la magie noir ! » fit-elle catégorique.

« Et l'Avada Kadavra est un sortilège impardonnable ! » se défendit ardemment Théo. « Un serment inviolable à côté, c'est rien ! »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Après tout, Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy avait bien fait un serment inviolable, c'était une bonne idée. Avec ça la tension qui s'était installée depuis la découverte du double jeu de Kalie allait pouvoir diminuer, c'était une nécessité et elle était sûr qu'Harry accepterait.

« Je m'en chargerais » déclara soudainement la Gryffondore « je me suis chargée du dossier des génies et c'est un peu la même chose. Il faudra travaillait méticuleusement sur les thermes à employer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquos et pour que personne ne puisse contourner le serment. Si une phrase, une seule est mal amenée c'est fini. Comme pour les génies, il faudra faire très attention aux mots utilisés, aux sens des phrases et aux différentes interprétations de ces phrases. » Elle s'interrompit subitement et lança un regard suspicieux à Théo. « Dis moi ce que tu veux. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

« Ma femme est devenue aveugle à cause de cette petite conne ! » rétorqua amèrement Théodore. « Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

« D'accord » fit-elle doucement ne mordant toujours pas à l'hameçon. « Mais il y a autre chose. »

Nott était un serpentard et elle se méfiait encore de ces derniers. Le visage de Théo se décomposa et ses yeux se voilèrent, il humidifia ses lèvres et se redressa nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il avait l'œil gauche qui tressautait et les doigts agités.

« Crache le morceau Nott » intima durement Hermione.

Il inspira profondément puis lâcha finalement : « Pansy et Blaise m'ont contacté, ils veulent faire partie de l'Ordre. »

« Parkinson ! » s'exclama la brune « Elle est encore plus raciste que Malefoy ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! »

« Mais c'est à cause de leur éducation, toute leur vie leur parent leur ont rabâché les oreilles avec ces conneries racistes, il faut les comprendre un peu. C'est un monde que tu ne connaîtras jamais et qui détracte, tu ne passerais même pas une semaine sans péter un câble dans leur famille. Là-bas on te scie le cerveau et on t'enfonce dans le crâne des inepties. Bon c'est vrai Drago est un peu tordu, enfin complètement ravagé psychologiquement mais c'est un gars intelligent, un jour il se rendra compte que tout ça ce n'est que des bêtises. Il lui faut juste un déclic, un minuscule déclic et il arrêtera de croire en ces débilités des sangs purs. Pansy c'est vrai que ça risque d'être un peu plus dur mais je sais que si l'Ordre la prend sous son aile, elle changera. Il faudra être patient avec elle mais elle finira par comprendre elle aussi. Et si ils sont sous serment inviolable, alors il n'y aura aucun doute sur leur sincérité ! »

« Écoute » Hermione fixa Théo avec intensité, le brûlant avec ses yeux orangés, le scannant du regard. Son front se plissa sous l'anxiété et elle posa sa main sur le genoux agité du jeune homme. « Je suis d'accord pour Parkinson et Zabini, avec le serment inviolable, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Mais. Fais attention Nott, ne te laisse pas emporter par cette guerre. Tu dis souvent que Malefoy et toi vous êtes semblables mais il y a une chose sur laquelle vous différez complètement. Lui il sait garder son sang froid, il reste calme, impassible et ne montre jamais ses sentiments. J'ai bon espoir qu'il change. Cependant, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es trop impulsif, regarde toi tu trembles on dirait que tu viens de t'enfiler 10 cafés. Je ne dis pas que la froideur de Malefoy est quelque chose à adopter, juste que j'ai moins peur pour sa santé mentale que pour la tienne. Luna ressent ces trucs là, elle a besoin de quiétude autour d'elle, pas d'un hyperactif qui peu à peu se déshumanise totalement. Ta haine meurtrière fait peur. »

Elle se leva, rangea à la va-vite ses dossiers et recula vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. S'immobilisant dans le cadrant de la porte, elle fit un pauvre sourire.

Minuit 30 sonna.

« Nous n'avons pas toujours le choix » conclue-t-elle la voix cassée. « si c'était le cas nous serions en paix actuellement. »

****2 ANS DE GUERRE 22 MARS 2000****

Kalie Langston était une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un minois tout à fait somptueux et un sourire lumineux. Plutôt excentrique, elle adorait passée son temps avec Luna et piquer ses vêtements. Radis, poires et oranges habillé ses oreilles et son rires contentait celles des autres. Plus qu'un rayon de soleil, elle avait apporté une bouffée d'air frais au Square Grimmaurd et Merlin savait qu'habituellement l'on étouffait ici. En faite, Kalie Langston ressemblait étrangement à Luna Lovegood, pourtant, Théodore Nott ne pouvait inexplicablement pas la blairer. Elle l'irritait, lui donnait envie de changer pièce à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il avait bien essayé de faire des efforts, pour sa femme, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait ce terrible pressentiment qui peser lourd sur son cœur et l'empêchait d'être aimable avec elle. Plus tard certains diront que Théo avait un bon instinct, d'autres préférerons se taire et ne plus lui parler afin d'éviter les « je vous avez dit ».

…

Drago était rentré du manoir Malefoy depuis peu. Le seigneur des ténèbres étant en voyage il pouvait profiter de quelques jours de répit. La semaine avait été rude, les rafles de moldus se faisaient plus dures, plus insupportables. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que tout cela cesse. Bellatrix le soûlait depuis des mois maintenant, elle n'arrêtait pas avec ses « toujours célibataire ? Personne ne veut de toi mon neveux ? Achète-toi une femme qui pourra te supporter ! Je suppose que tu préfères aller aux putes, tu te les fais aussi les trans' ? »...Horrible. Et puis il avait aussi ce connard de Archi qui à cause de sa tante était persuadé qu'il était homo et passait son temps à le draguer...Merlin. Affalé dans le grand canapé du salon, il lisait un vieil ouvrage sur les vampires d'Amérique. Un peu plus loin, occupée à compter des moutons imaginaires, Daphné somnolait à moitié sur le tapis poussiéreux des Black. Son visage harmonieux et aussi sublime que celui de Kalie semblait cependant tendu. Soudainement, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et interpella Drago .

« Quoi ? » grogna le blond avec humeur sans lever les yeux de son livre. Il détestait ça quand quelqu'un prenait la liberté de le déranger durant sa lecture.

Daphné se positionna en tailleur pas le moins du monde gêné par le ton qu'avait employé son ami.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça zarbi que Théo tienne en grippe Kalie ? » fit-elle remarquer. « C'est vrai quoi, elle est adorable et Loufoca la kiffe, il n'y a pas de raison ! »

Malefoy abaissa son bouquin et le balança au hasard. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher et puis Daphné n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable contrairement à sa sœur Astoria, une vraie plaie celle là.

« Méfie-toi de cette fille » conseilla-t-il d'un ton glacial. Ses yeux gris balayèrent la pièce comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. « Si Théo ne l'aime pas ce n'est pas pour rien, son instinct est celui d'un prédateur et sur cette piste je le suis. Je la sens pas la Langston. Elle est trop souriante, trop semblable à Lovegood. C'est du fake, le mensonge chuinte de tous ses pores et on ne peut rien faire. Toi même tu as du mal à me croire, je n'imagine pas les autres. Mais je sens qu'elle va nous la foutre à l'envers cette gamine. Le moment venu, il ne faudra pas hésiter à la crever. »

**__**BAM**__******, n'ayez confiance en personne.****

****2 HEURES PLUS TARD****

La cuisine était un véritable champ de bataille, un paysage de désolation. La grand table gisait par terre, en morceau. Le sol était impraticable et inondé, il avait de la porcelaine, du verre cassés tous les deux millimètres et du sang tachait le parquet. Les étagères, miraculeusement intactes, avaient été vidées de tout leur contenu et aliments et couverts jonchaient eux aussi le sol. Les murs étaient défoncés tandis quel les chaises n'étaient plus qu'un tas de brindilles inutiles.

Au milieu de ce massacre, une étrange scène se jouait sous les yeux des membres de l'Ordre arrivés trop tard. Luna lovegood était prostrée dans un coin, sa main, plaquée sur ses yeux, dégoulinante de sang. Des sanglots la secouaient violemment et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. A ses pieds, Kalie Langston était raide, morte, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage figé à jamais dans une expression de folie. 2 mètres plus loin, à peine, Hermione Granger abaissait lentement sa baguette, le teint livide, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle venait certes de sauver Luna, mais elle avait tué une adolescente de 17 ans. Merlin qu'elle se détestait, elle aurait voulu s'enterrer dans un trou.

« __Luna !__ » beugla Théodore Nott, hystérique, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

Il se précipita vers sa femme, bousculant Hermione au passage et la serra extrêmement fort dans ses bras. Puis il s'éloigna et força la Serdaigle qui n'avait toujours pas prononçait un mot à retirer ses mains de sa figure. Lorsqu'il le fit, il y eut un murmure général d'horreur. Cependant Théo ne se démonta pas et chuchota à l'oreille de sa femme avec douceur : « Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Un peu plus aujourd'hui, encore plus demain. »

...

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre :D**

**Alors dîtes moi ai-je raison d'avoir accepter de reprendre cette histoire ? Dois-je réellement la continuer ?**

**J'avoue que le principe des dates emmêlées j'aime bien, mais les scènes sont selon moi beaucoup trop courtes et je m'y perd un peu et ça m'inquiète pour la suite, c'est compliqué, est-ce que j'arriverais à écrire tout en gardant le même fil conducteur ? Je pense rallonger les moments de vie et peut-être les ordonner un peu plus, d'une manière plus chronologique...Mais pas trop car c'est quand même ce qui fait de cette fiction une fic à part..**

**Bref, je suis un peu perdue pour le moment quelques conseils ne seraient pas de refus :D**

**Pleins de bisous les louloutas et les louloutos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**** Voilà pour le reposte du deuxième chapitre à partir de là, le reste sera complètement inédit, certains passages seront écrits de ma plume d'autres que Souafle m'a confié avant de quitter le site :D****

****4 ANS DE GUERRE : 17 JUILLET 2002****

Personne n'osait parler, le silence dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre s'éternisait depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà. Mais personne n'osait parler. Seuls quelques téméraires n'avaient pas baissé la tête et gardaient un port de tête droit et fier, malgré le regard plus que furieux de leur chef. Debout, les mains plaquées sur la table ronde ,de part et d'autre d'un mince dossier, il jaugeait son armée de ses deux yeux aux pupilles émeraudes, sa mâchoire se contractant à intervalles réguliers. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, coupés à ras, ne cachaient plus cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, symbole de tous ses malheurs, qu'il avait si longtemps essayait de dissimuler et étaient à demi-couverts pas un bandage lâche et sale. Une autre balafre lui barrait désormais la joue droite, partant du coin externe de son œil pour finir en dessous de sa pommette. Il n'avait pris que deux, trois centimètres tout au plus ces 4 dernières années et ne devait faire qu'un petit mètre 68. Mais, en dépit de sa petite taille, il avait très vite su s'imposer en tant que capitaine, de part son courage sans faille et sa détermination à toute épreuve. Les membres de l'Ordre l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, c'était un homme bon et juste qu'il était agréable de fréquenter, sauf quand il était en colère. Or Harry Potter était justement en colère et Merlin seul sait à quel point il pouvait être effrayant lorsqu'il l'était.

Harry essaya d'inspirer calmement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emporter mais c'était plus fort que lui, une simple mission s'était transformée en véritable catastrophe et il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Cependant c'était Blaise qui était en charge de la mission et il lui était impossible de crier sur lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était l'un des seuls avec Pansy et Daphné à s'en foutre royalement de ses cris. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gaspiller sa salive pour rien. Son regard s'arrêta sur le métis qui lui fit un sourire narquois presque provocant, semblant lui dire « vas-y pète ton câble ça va m'amuser ». Rien que son physique aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, il était immense, bien plus grand et plus musclé que Ron et avait une multitude de tatouage sur son crâne entièrement rasé. Mais tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il était loin d'être une brute, au contraire, il était considérait comme le gardien du 12 square Grimmaurd, son attitude bonne-enfant avait séduit les plus méfiants et son intégration au sein de l'Ordre s'était faite bien plus facilement que celle de ses deux amies. Pansy qui se tenait à sa gauche, droite comme une planche de bois, ses ongles vernis tapotant la table , ses lèvres rouges carmins pressées en une fine ligne, semblait d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'Harry. Elle lança un regard exaspérée à Ginny Potter qui lui fit un petit sourire contrit en retour. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées surtout cette année et avaient mis leur rancœur de côté après une cohabitation houleuse. Finalement, il s'était avéré qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'elles ne le croyaient. Les choses étaient cependant bien plus compliquées entre la serpentarde et Hermione. Pansy apprenait doucement la tolérance et à la différence de Blaise et Daphné, elle avait encore du mal à considérer les moldus et les nés-moldu comme des êtres respectables. Elle avait reçu une éducation bien plus dure, aussi strict que celle de Drago et elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire aussi facilement. Elle secoua sa longue chevelure d'un blond sale et croisa le regard triste et fatiguée de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, même avec des cernes jusqu'au cou et un teint blafard, elle restait elle ne pouvait l'en vouloir, Daphné était quelqu'un d'extrêmement tendre et de prévenant et malgré le drame qui avait bouleversé sa vie quelques jour plus tôt, elle restait forte. Ses parents et sa sœur avait été tués à cause d'elle, à cause de sa récente alliance avec l'Ordre, renforçant sa haine à l'égard de Voldemort.

«Un véritable fiasco, ce fut un véritable fiasco » dit soudainement Harry interrompant l'échange silencieux des deux meilleures amies.

Pansy se tourna vers Blaise dont le sourire s'était sans surprise élargi.

« N'exagère pas, Potter » Il croisa ses bras et humidifia légèrement ses lèvres. « On a réussi notre mission, Drago est sain et sauf et les deux prisonniers morts l'étaient déjà bien avant notre arrivée, alors fait pas ta tête de déterré »

« Je n'exagère rien, Blaise ! » répondit Harry en haussant le ton « La mission était censée être menée dans la discrétion la plus totale, à la fin vous avez fini par vous faire courser pas tous les mangemorts d'Azkaban ! Je peux savoir qui est le __débile__ qui s'est fait remarquer ?! »

« Harry.. » soupira Ginny. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari et émit une légère pression.

Le rouge et or s'assit, croisa ses bras et laissa promener son regard attendant la réponse à sa question. Puis, dans un bruit de raclement désagréable, Tonks se leva comme au ralenti, sa chaise reculant de son propre chef. Harry ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et pressa de son pouce et son indexe l'arrête de son nez. Le visage de la jeune maman était livide, ses lèvres tremblantes.

Puis dans un souffle presque inaudible, elle chuchota : « Je suis désolée Harry, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai percuté cette statue et elle est tombée...Et je n'ai pas d'excuseq valableq.»

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue et Remus, la mine sombre, l'incita à s'asseoir. Il fusilla celui qu'il considérait comme son neveux du regard, puis enlaça tendrement sa femme secouée de sanglots silencieux.

« Que ça ne se reproduise plus » trancha le survivant durement. « Seulement, ça n'explique pas.. » Il se tourna lentement vers Hermione qui se tenait à sa droite, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon serré, des gouttes d'eau dévalant sa nuque. « ...pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps à ramener Malefoy. »

Hermione déglutit péniblement et plongea ses curieux orbes orangés dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, trop fatiguée pour assumer ses erreurs et Ron témoin de sa détresse répondit à sa place.

«J'étais avec elle, un mangemort nous a retardé » Hermione se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour protester contre ce mensonge éhonté mais elle s'abstint. «Hermione a reçu le fameux sort inconnu sur la cuisse, on a fait le plus vite qu'on a pu. »

La jeune femme grogna, elle n'avait pas envie que son ami soit au courant de ça, le connaissant, il allait réagir excessivement et la traiter comme une gamine. Harry, dont le regard s'était tout de suite fait plus soucieux, fronça les sourcils et serra de sa main l'épaule de la brune. Il s'était fait soudainement plus fébrile. Trois semaines plus tôt, il avait failli la perdre pour de bon, mais grâce aux bon soin de Pomfresh et de Ginny, elle avait pu être sauvée. Il se rappelait encore le trou béant dans son abdomen et le sang, le sang qui coulait et coulait encore et encore semblant ne jamais s'arrêter. Ce jour là, il avait pleuré, crié, hurlé de douleur accompagné par un Ron tout aussi désespéré. L'attente avait été insupportable, mais elle était forte et avait tenu bon. Le sort qui lui avait été lancé était un véritable fléau pour les rangs de l'Ordre. Ils l'appelaient le sort inconnu, car les mangemort, lorsqu'il le lançait, le faisait toujours sous forme d'un sort informulé. Une dizaine de membres étaient morts à cause de ce maudit sort qui fouillait d'énormes trou dans les corps. Si notre torse ou notre tête étaient touchés, l'on avait presque aucune chance de s'en sortir et l'on souffrait atrocement. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point les mangemort aimaient faire souffrir leurs victimes.

Les doigts de Pansy qui n'avaient pas cesser leur danse, se crispèrent, ses ongles se mirent à tapoter la table encore plus fort, elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur laissant son rouge à lèvre taché ses dent d'un blanc autrefois éclatant. Son regard rencontra de nouveau celui réprobateur de Daphné et elle ravala les paroles acerbes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Blaise l'observait du coin de l'œil, amusé, il avait bien envie de voir Pansy s'insurger devant la réaction totalement préférentiel de Potter qui allait suivre. Hermione depuis son accident était beaucoup plus fragile et Harry mettait un point d'honneur à la ménager autant verbalement que physiquement. La mission d'aujourd'hui avait été, pour elle, la première depuis 3 semaines. Le sort inconnu, en plus de tuer rapidement, diminué les défenses humanitaires. Mais Blaise savait aussi que l'insurrection ne viendrait pas, car Pansy n'était pas assez folle pour s'attaquer à Granger, même à l'orée de la mort elle resterait la maîtresse absolue de la répartie. La réaction de l'Élu ne tarda pas à arriver et comme tout le monde l'avait prévu, elle était suintante de favoritisme.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » l'interrogea t-il avec la douceur d'un grand frère protecteur.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la cible de tous les regards. « Je vais parfaitement bien Harry, merci »

Sa voix était faible, légèrement tremblotante, pas tout à fait comme d'habitude mais pas différente. Et c'est dans ces moments là que Tonks se rendait compte à quel point la guerre était source de destruction. Il était rare de voir Hermione laisser tomber son masque de femme forte et revêtir celui d'une enfant blessée. « Pauvre d'elle » pensait tout le monde, « pauvre de nous ». Son mensonge avait été si évident a décelé, audible aux oreilles de tous et pourtant la Gryffondore était certainement la meilleure « menteuse » de l'Ordre, personne ne savait mener l'art de la fausse vérité aussi bien qu'elle. Il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Tonks, dont l'esprit s'était mis à vagabonder, prit soudainement un expression résolue, et pour la deuxième fois, elle se leva, cette fois-ci avec détermination et se racla la gorge tel un politicien, captant l'attention de toute la salle.

«J'aimerais qu'on fasse une minute de silence pour nos deux prisonniers qui sont morts. »dit-elle d'entrée.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua d'une voix forte « A quoi bon ?! Qu'est-ce-que ça va changer ? Ils sont morts, point, c'est pas une minute de silence qui va les ramener à la vie »

« C'est une forme d'hommage » dit Hermione « Elle a raison, Prèce et le professeur Chourave méritent bien ça »

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards perplexes, ce n'était absolument pas dans leurs habitudes de faire ce genre de chose. Harry soupira, puis sans un mot, le regard fixant le plafond, il hocha la tête donnant ainsi son approbation.

« Harry ! » protesta Ron. Sa main s'abattit violemment sur la table et Blaise ricana doucement de l'attitude du rouquin. « On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités ! »

« Ça suffit ! »

Le ton était monté, l'Ordre se figea. Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait crié mais bien Tonks. Tonks qu'on n'avait jamais entendu crier. Tonks dont la fureur était perceptible sur son visage même par les plus aveugles. Tonks qui n'en pouvait plus. Son front s'était plissé, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte pour laisser un souffle erratique s'y échapper. Et ses cheveux, ses cheveux avait viré noir corbeau.

Pansy s'affaissa sur sa chaise et stoppa ses percutions, la réunion prenait une tournure tout à fait inattendue et en somme...Ennuyante. Elle se mit à admirer ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Peut-être aurait-elle du mettre un vernis lilas...Bordel, non, elle détestait cette couleur.

Daphné bailla et ferma les yeux. Blaise passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis, détourna son regard qui se posa sur son meilleur ami. Théodore Nott avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Luna dont les pupilles autrefois si brillantes avaient perdu leur éclat. Elle tâtonna la table du bout des doigts ,son regard terne, toujours figé au loin, se saisit de son verre d'eau et le bu d'une traite. Enfin elle reposa son verre sur la table dans un bruit sourd, ce qui la fit grimacer. Théo qui observait les gestes de sa compagne minutieusement se blottit un peu plus contre elle et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

Tonks continua « Je ne peux plus cautionner votre manière d'agir ! » Blaise reporta son attention sur la jeune maman. « Nous ne sommes pas des monstres enfin ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres Tonks » l'interrompit Harry, « mais nous sommes fatigués, tu feras ton scandale plus tard. »

La métamorphomage recula, sous le choc, sa chaise bascula en arrière et se fracassa sur le sol. Lentement, elle récupéra sa baguette qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, tourna les talons et quitta la salle dans un silence religieux.

« Bien » dit Harry « La réunion est finie, passez une bonne nuit . »

« Et les une minute de silence ? » fit Hermione d'une voix ferme ne laissant place à aucune protestation.

Harry hocha la tête puis la baissa et ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait pas non plus l'utilité de faire ça mais il savait d'expérience que ça n'apportait rien de bon de braver Hermione. Ce n'était pas Tonks et son éternelle bonté exagérée qui l'effrayait, à vrai dire, son coup de gueule ne l'avait pas surpris mais plutôt exaspéré. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle soûlait tout le monde avec ses « restons humains », « arrêtons d'être cruel », à croire qu'elle ne captait pas toute la complexité de la guerre. Seul Rémus la défendait un tant soit peu et c'était la première fois qu'Hermione se prononçait en sa faveur. Cette dernière avait décidé d'intervenir car la jeune maman lui faisait de la peine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à faire prendre conscience aux membres de l'Ordre de leurs actes parfois infondés et de la banalisation du recours à la violence. Ça ne servait à strictement rien, tout le monde savait que la guerre avait plongé les plus belles âmes dans une mer amer, annihilant ainsi toute trace de remord. Personne ne l'ignorait.

Blaise se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard goguenard de Théodore, au moment même où Potter donnait son approbation pour cette imbécillité, une irrésistible envie de rire l'avait prise aux tripes.

Sirius qui jouait avec sa chevalière depuis le début de la réunion lança une œillade amusée au métis dont l'envie de rire redoubla de puissance. Lui et Blaise s'étaient incroyablement bien trouvés et étaient devenus de véritables compagnons de déconne. Couplés aux jumeaux Weasley et, à la surprise de tous, à Kingsle et Charlie, ils faisaient un malheur dans les rangs de l'Ordre et faisaient tout pour installer une bonne ambiance au sein de l'Ordre.

Harry se leva finalement au bout d'une minute et annonça la fin de la réunion. Il ne quitta cependant pas la salle et attendit de se retrouver seul avec Ron et Hermione pour se rasseoir à nouveau.

« C'était compliqué aujourd'hui » soupira Hermione. Elle frotta énergiquement ses yeux qui peinaient à rester ouverts, la journée avait été très fatigante et ses blessures la tiraillaient de plus en plus. « Nous sommes tous épuisés, il faut freiner sur les missions Harry »

« Je sais » dit Harry, il en avait parfaitement conscience, la presque totalité des membres de l'Ordre étaient dans un état semi-comateux lors de la réunion, qui n'avait abouti à strictement rien. « A partir de maintenant tous ceux qui ont été touchés pas le sort inconnu seront relevés de leurs fonctions ou du moins interdit de mission. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

« Quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas nous révoquer comme ça ! Les 6 autres oui mais pas moi ! »

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis Hermione, ça devient beaucoup trop dangereux, vos plaies ne cessent de se rouvrir, je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer en mission aujourd'hui ! Tu as été touchée une deuxième fois ça va devenir ingérable ! On a déjà faillit te perdre ! Je ne veux plus revivre ça ! »

« Harry a raison ! » renchérit Ron avec un sourire désolé. Il n'aimait pas se retourner contre sa meilleure amie mais estimait que c'était pour son bien. « On ne peut plus refermer les plaies de Mondingus, Ginny pense qu'il ne finira pas la semaine, c'est ce qui va finir par t'arriver si tu ne te reposes pas. »

« Tu pourras quand même participer aux réunions, à l'organisation des plans. Mais les missions, non. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, et personne ne fit aucun geste pendant plus de trois minutes. L'heure était grave et ils le savaient.

« Malefoy » chuchota Hermione brisant ainsi le silence. « Il est notre seul espoir. »

« Il est possible qu'il connaisse le contre-sort » approuva Ron, « Mais est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

« Ron ! Il a risqué sa vie pour l'Ordre ! Si il s'est retrouvé dans cette prison c'est de notre faute ! Voldemort a tué son père, il admirait Lucius Malefoy encore plus que son propre reflet ! »

« Mais comment tu expliques son silence radio de plus d'un moi avant sa capture !? »

« Voldemort avait des doutes » fit Harry « il aurait pris de trop grands risques en prenant contact avec nous. »

« Il a quand même était enfermé ! »

« Pas pour espionnage. Il est digne de confiance je le sais »

Ron ferma les yeux et sa mâchoire se contracta. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que Malefoy était réglo, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras du rouquin, puis ajouta dans un souffle « Il a fait un serment inviolable, si il nous trahit, il meurt »

« Oui mais si le gamin meurt, Harry mourra aussi » grogna Ron.

« Ethan est en sécurité au Square, il ne lui arrivera rien » dit Harry.

« Quel idée d'accueillir un moldu ici aussi ! »

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard. Il commençait sérieusement à la soûler.

« C'est une excellente idée je trouve ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Il est adorable et apporte un peu de fraîcheur, ce que vous ne faites absolument pas ! »

D'une humeur définitivement massacrante, elle détourna les talons et sortit de la pièce comme une furie, laissant Harry et Ron, bouche grande ouverte, interloqués.

« Elle a ses règles ou quoi? » fit Ron avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part d'Harry. « Bun quoi ?! En dirait ! »

****6 ANS DE GUERRE : 6 MAI 2004****

« Je m'inquiète tellement pour Théo » murmura Hermione, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Le visage tendu, la mine figée, Drago fronça les sourcils devant l'évidente détresse de la Gryffondore. Il mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, partagé, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui faire part de ses pensés ou non. Il la savait bouleversée par cette nouvelle, elle ne s'en cachait pas, mais en même temps, elle ne semblait pas capter ce qui se jouait réellement. Il se décida finalement à éclaircir la situation.

« Tu ne devrais pas » assura-t-il d'un ton froid, « Théo est spécial comme garçon. Si il n'avait pas eu Luna, il ne serait pas resté, il n'aurait pas rejoint les mangemorts, ce n'est pas dans ses principes, il serait parti, il aurait fuit en bon Serpentard. Sa transformation en vampire va le changer complètement, ça va exacerber ses mauvais côtés, il va vivre pour sa meute de mort-vivants. Il va devenir méprisant, s'en foutre des sorciers, les détester même. Théo est un opportuniste, c'est quelqu'un d'agité, guidé par la peur et le stress. Jusque là, seule Luna a su le calmer et c'est tant mieux qu'ils se soient mariés aussi tôt. Mais une fois vampire... » Drago prit une grand inspiration et poursuivit, « L'amour ne fera plus jamais parti de son vocabulaire, il deviendra un parfait psychopathe. Le pire c'est qu'il sera tout le temps dans nos pattes à jouer les espions pour la reine, à nous gêner, nous déstabiliser, nous cracher dessus. Et il faudra faire avec. »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, puis scruta le visage pâle de la brune. Il semblait soudainement extrêmement soucieux. Elle était intelligente et était sûrement en train de mesurer la graviter de ce qui allait se passer. Théo vampire, la reine aurait un contrôle non-négligeable sur l'Ordre et si elle décidait brusquement de changer de camp, cela deviendrait problématique, voir dramatique.

« Promet moi une chose Hermione » implora soudainement Drago, ses mains prises d'étranges convulsions, son cœur cognant de toute ses forces dans sa poitrine. « Lorsqu'il sera transformé, ne l'approche plus, reste le plus loin possible de lui ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas, émue par l'inquiétude apparente du Serpentard et acquiesça tout simplement, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres pleines.

« Promet moi, Hermione » insista-t-il avec force, le regard paniqué, « Il va s'en prendre à toi, je le sens putain j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

« Calme-toi Drago » fredonna doucement la brune, réellement touchée, « il ne me fera rien ». Elle passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure blonde du jeune homme et caressa du bout des doigts sa nuque. « Je te promet d'essayer de tout faire pour rester loin de lui. »

Drago se leva brusquement, faisant reculer bruyamment sa chaise et sursauter Hermione. Il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, pressant l'arrête de son nez droit et fin de son pouce et son index, puis, sa poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement sous le joug d'une respiration irrégulière, il encadra le visage de sa belle de ses deux mains, se pencha et planta ses yeux gris d'acier dans ceux couleur aube de la jeune femme. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, yeux dans les yeux, se tenant du regard, ils étaient dans leur monde, perdus dans une tendresse utopique, plongés au cœur d'une paix inimaginable. Le moment était parfait, en suspend, tel une douce caresse. Malefoy, mitigé entre la peur et l'assurance posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière, un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, témoignant de toute son affection pour elle.

« C'est...un...un rêve ? » bafouilla Hermione. Elle effleura la joue du blond du dos de sa main comme subjuguée par l'instant présent. « C'est si doux » chantonna-t-elle de sa voix claironnante. « Si bon de t'avoir et de ne plus m'inquiéter. Je ne veux plus avoir à pleurer notre relation, excepté si c'est des larmes de joie. Nous avons trop souffert Dray, la guerre nous a déjà anéanti, ne nous déchirons pas entre nous. »

Drago resserra sa prise et après avoir déposé un autre baiser sur la bouche de la jolie brune, il dit d'une voix basse pour ne pas briser l'instant « Je prendrais soin de toi maintenant. »

****10 ANS ½ DE GUERRE : 12 OCTOBRE 2008****

Assise dans le salon, blottie contre son meilleur ami, ses mains posés sur son ventre rond de femme enceinte, Hermione Granger pleurait. Elle pleurait la perte de Luna, tuée par Rosier, cette ordure de Rosier. Harry qui, du haut de ses 27 ans semblait en faire 10 ans de plus, essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler, occultant son propre chagrin qui pourtant le bouffait de l'intérieur. Théo, le teint pâle et légèrement poudré, la mine impassible et les yeux morts, toussota bruyamment pour qu'on le remarque, cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'il admirait les deux amis dévastés par le chagrin et bien qu'il trouvait ça jouissif, cela restait pour lui, une scène assez pitoyable. Hermione se redressa avec difficulté, aidé par Harry et grogna à travers ses larmes réellement mécontente de le voir.

« Va-t-en » aboya-t-elle méchamment. Elle se leva et le survivant se positionna devant elle, le visage crispé, les bras en étoile afin de parer une éventuelle attaque. « Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, pas en ce moment, tu n'as même pas la décence de pleurer ton ex-femme. »

Théo eut un vague sourire méprisant et fit un pas en avant, avançant tel un prédateur vers ses proies. « Pourquoi la pleurerais-je ? » fit-il d'un ton neutre mais glacial. « Elle est morte ? Et alors, moi aussi. »

Il laissa son regard glissé sur la silhouette de la Gryffondore, s'attardant sur ses seins que la grossesse avait rendu encore plus appétissants.

« Tes seins ont gonflé Granger » ajouta-t-il avec une moue perverse. « Je peux toucher ? »

Harry qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, avança d'un pas déterminé. Il se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un mètre du vampire, le corps raide mais le regard animé d'une haine sourde. Les poings serrés et ses émeraudes meurtrières, il fit craquer son cou puis sa mâchoire, enfin lentement, comme si il s'adressait à un enfant de 3 ans il dit d'un ton sec et catégorique

« Dégage » Il avança encore un peu. « Va jouer avec tes cadavres et laisse-nous tranquille pour une fois et ne t'avise pas de toucher à un cheveux d'Hermione. »

Pas impressionné pour un sou, Théo éclata d'un rire froid, l'instant d'après, il était au côté d'Hermione, ses mains pressant fortement ses seins et sa bouche plaquée sur celle de la jeune femme, pétrifiée. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

****3 ANS DE GUERRE : 10 JUILLET 2001****

Drago Malefoy, allongé sur son lit, une balafre défigurant le coté droit de son visage, fixait sans vraiment le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Son cerveau refusait de le laisser dormir et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point il était épuisé, les journées se faisaient de plus en plus longues et chacune d'elles apportaient leur lot d'horreur. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il avait dû torturer 5 personnes, en tuer une et lécher le cul de Travers pour qu'il le laisse quelques heures de répit qui n'auront par servi à grand chose puisqu'il lui restait maintenant 20 minutes avant la reprise de ses activités. Il déglutit alors, se rappelant le programme de la journée chasse aux Moldus. Un frisson parcouru l'ensemble de son corps bien qu'ils les méprisaient toujours autant, ou peut-être un peu moins qu'avant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde terreur à chacune de ces tueries, leurs visages le hantaient, leurs souffrances lui tordaient les boyaux et il en revenait toujours malade, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit après, alors que des mangemorts comme Bellatrix se dépêchaient de fêter l'événement avec un festin digne des plus grands rois.

L'Ordre avait beau dire que ses actes seraient pardonnées, une chose était sûre c'était que lui se détesterait toute sa vie. Il ne parviendrait certainement jamais à expier ses fautes, la seule consolation qu'il avait c'était la certitude de ne jamais aller à Azkaban si les Phoenix gagnaient cette guerre. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle prenne fin...

Drago se leva finalement, son corps lui criant de se rallonger et se traîna dans sa salle de bain. Il ne prit pas la peine de se laver et se contenta d'enfiler une robe de sorcier pas toute propre. Après tout, dans à peine une heure, il serait de nouveau sale. Il passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux ayant la maudite impression d'être aussi mal coiffé que Potter puis se décida enfin et sortit de ses appartements, la mort dans l'âme. Sa démarche, dans l'intimité, incertaine, redevint déterminée et gracieuse et même sa barbe de trois jours et ses yeux cernés ne lui enlevaient pas sa distinction. Des pas l'informèrent de l'arrivée d'un mangemort derrière son dos mais malgré tout, il ne se retourna pas, bientôt, ils seraient plus d'une dizaine à défiler dans les couloirs vers un véritable enfer. 2 minutes plus tard ils étaient tous côte à côte, alignés en trois colonnes et marchant en harmonie tel des soldats bien dressés. D'un même pas, ils s'immobilisèrent dans les jardins de la propriété Malefoy ou plutôt celle du Seigneur des ténèbres et attendirent le signale. Presque tous trépignaient avec impatience, cette événement était considéré comme LE moment de détente des mangemorts, le cadeau que le maître offrait à ses disciples. Un présent empoisonné selon le blond qui avait maintenant une sainte envie de vomir toutes ses tripes dans le gazon parfaitement entretenu du domaine. Il regrettait l'absence de son père, tué par Voldemort lors d'un de ses nombreux accès de colère, i peine un moi. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il avait su lui apporter un grand soutient et cela, en un seul regard. Lucius n'avait jamais découvert le double jeu de son garçon contrairement à sa femme qui avait deviné depuis le début. Ce n'était pas qu'il lui en aurait voulu mais il aurait été en colère de savoir que son fils se mettait autant en danger et aidait ces scélérats de l'Ordre. Pour lui, la sécurité était du côté du mal.

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris par une fusée magique qui explosa dans le ciel en un majestueux feu d'artifice. C'était le signale. Sans attendre, il se pencha et posa son index sur une vieille botte décrépit apparue à ses pieds et se laissa happer par le portoloin. Il atterrit quelques secondes plus tard dans une flaque de boue, désorienté par l'obscurité qui masquait sa vue et l'empêchait de distinguer les autres mangemorts, qui, il les entendait, atterrissaient tour à tour à proximité. Puis, progressivement, toutes les baguettes, ou dorénavant armes, s'allumèrent, éclairant ainsi la nuit désertée par la lune.

« Lumos » souffla Drago, illuminant lui aussi les alentours.

Il était à priori dans un petit village moldu certainement pas très peuplé, il ne savait pas où, n'avait pas pris la peine de se renseigner sur la destination et ne s'informerait jamais sur ce lieu, bientôt enfer de quelques heures. Travers pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et jeta le sort qui fit apparaître l'affreuse marque des ténèbres qui tachait le bras de tous au dessus du village. Il eut un moment de flottement, le calme avant la tempête comme une sorte de recueillement, puis, déchirant la quiétude, une maisonnette explosa déclenchant le rire de démente de Bellatrix Lestrange, heureuse de son exploit. Finalement tous se mirent à hurler, moldus et mangemorts, peur et hystérie, la folie meurtrière d'un peuple tuant l'innocence d'un autre et cela sans scrupule, aucun.

Drago courait de gauche à droite, sa robe trempée par la pluie, ses yeux blessant son âme. Chacun de ses meurtres lui déchirait le cœur et alors que la plupart des mangemorts en comptaient déjà 10 pour le même nombre de minutes, lui n'avait enlevé la vie que de trois personnes. Lorsque sa baguette se posait sur un enfant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter le sort fatal et préférait la détourner vers quelqu'un de plus âgé, voir vieux, espérant vainement que cela sauverait son salut. Il évita de justesse le corps d'un moldu que Travers et Nott senior s'amusaient à se lancer et s' écrasa sur le dos dans un jardin de cendre, le souffle coupé par sa chute. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, salissant le blond angélique de ses cheveux et rampa vers la maison à qui jadis appartenait le jardin tristement détruit par les flammes et s'y engouffra. Étonnamment, elle semblait avoir assez bien tenue le coup et seule la porte avait été réduite en fumé. La demeure était décorée assez simplement, chaque chose était à sa place et aucun horrible tableau d'ancêtres ne venait salir les murs habillé d'un blanc laiteux . Drago inspecta brièvement le salon d'un coup d'oeil, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de jeter un Hominum revelio. Il ne semblait y avoir personne et en rater quelques unes ne le gênait pas du tout, au contraire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, une petite voix s'éleva derrière son dos.

« Monsieur ? »

Drago se retourna brusquement, tombant nez à nez avec un jeune garçon couvert de cendre, le regard triste, la stature frêle.

« Monsieur, aidez-moi, mes parent sont partis dehors pour se battre, ils ne sont pas revenus ! »

Le blond recula d'un pas, incertain, se sentant minuscule devant la souffrance mais aussi la grandeur que dégageait cet enfant, qui, après tout, n'avait rien demandé.

« N'as-tu pas peur que je te tue ? » l'interrogea-t-il doucement le cœur battant.

Le gamin secoua la tête, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il paraissait si fragile.

« Vous n'avez pas le même regard que les autres. »

Alors, sans réfléchir, comme poussé par une force invisible, Drago saisit fermement le bras de l'enfant, il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu et transplana. Deux secondes plus tard il atterrit dans la forêt entourant le Manoir Malefoy ou il était impossible de transplaner. Il chuchota de nouveau « lumos » et releva d'une main le passager clandestin, pâle comme un mort, qui s'était affalé à ses pieds.

« Dépêche-toi gamin, faut pas traîner. »

« Je m'appelle Ethan » précisa l'enfant « Et vous vous êtes quoi ? Un magicien ? »

Ethan essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son sauveur, son estomac ne s'était pas encore remis du voyage et la fatigue l'empêchait d'avancer vite. Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher à grandes enjambées, il ne le montrait pas mais il était totalement paniqué. C'était n'importe quoi ce qu'il faisait là mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Soudain, il stoppa sa course, s'accroupit et tapota le sol boueux de sa baguette. D'un geste strict de la main, il ordonna à Ethan de rester loin et fit lui mit quelques pas en arrière. Puis, comme au ralentit, la terre se souleva gracieusement, laissant place à une petite cabane paraîe de lianes et de fleures de toutes couleurs. Jamais personne n'aurait pu penser que cette endroit apparti à Drago Malefoy. Il y avait même des petites fenêtres accompagnées d'aussi petits volets bleu ciel.

Drago ouvrit la minuscule porte en bois de chêne de la cabane, poussa Ethan sans ménagement à l'intérieur et s'y engouffra à son tour en veillant bien à se baisser pour ne pas se cogner la tête.

L'intérieur était étonnement immense et Ethan n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il pénétra dans un immense salon à la décoration épurée. De grands fauteuils blancs étaient maintenus en apesanteur ainsi qu'un majestueux lustre de cristal.

« Assis ! » ordonna Drago sèchement, le souffle court, le regard tourmenté.

Ethan hésita « Euh...comment ? »

Malefoy grogna et d'un coup de baguette fit redescendre les canapés qui se posèrent légèrement sur le sol.

« D'accord... » Ethan s'installa « Alors vous êtes magicien ? »

Drago se dirigea vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte les mains tremblantes, « Écoute , tu restes ici, je reviens et non je ne suis pas un magicien mais un sorcier, les toilettes c'est la porte de droite. » puis la claqua avec force, laissant l'enfant seul et interloqué. Sans perdre un instant il transplana à nouveau dans le village envahit par les mangemorts et se remit au « boulot », conscient que si il ne revenait pas avec un nombre acceptable de morts, il aurait de sérieux soucis. Une femme aux cheveux flamboyant passa en courant devant lui et il l'élimina d'un cruel Avada Kedavra.

**Fin du 2ème chapitre :D j'ai eu une idée, je pense donc continuer cette fic comme j'avais promis à Souafle, avec plus de chronologie néanmoins, mais surtout je compte faire une fic écho à celle là, disons que cette fic "La Guerre" sera le passé des héros de ma prochaine fiction qui se nommera "Conspiration" et qui relatera le futur de nos petits guerriers :)**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai pas eu d'avis sur le chapitre précédent donc je n'arrive pas réellement à me projeter :/**

**bisous à vous, une petite review ferait du bien à mon petit cœur ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite, Bonne lecture :D

**Lh42 :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira, elle est aussi plus chronologique enfin je pense xD bisous

**M Malfoy 34 :** Merci :D en attendant va faire un petit tour sur mon autre fiction c une sorte de petite suite, enfin tu comprendras ;) bisous

**3 ANS DE GUERRE : 10 JUILLET 2001**

Drago était complètement lessivé, cette chasse avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il était certain que le sommeil continuerait de le fuir. Il marcha lentement vers son repère où il avait caché Ethan, espérant que le garçon n'avait pas trop fait de bêtises et était resté bien sage, ce qui était sûrement impossible pour un petit moldu de son âge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, c'était une erreur colossale qu'il avait faite et l'Ordre lui en voudrait d'avoir mise sa couverture autant en danger. Pourtant, lui ne s'en voulait pas. Ce petit gars, il n'avait pas eu envie de le voir mourir, il avait pris la bonne décision, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Il fit apparaître la cabane ironiquement ravissante puis ouvrit la porte, soucieux de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. La stupéfaction envahit ses traits. Le petit garçon n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il était toujours là, assis tranquillement sur l'un des majestueux fauteuils blancs du salon, c'était à se demander s'il s'était levé pour aller au toilette. Tout était à sa place au centimètre près. Evan leva les yeux vers le sorcier qui le dévisageait la bouche bêtement ouverte et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Monsieur ! » fit-il posément la voix fatiguée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement et il soupira, soulagé. « C'était bien ? »

« C'était...bien ? » répéta Malefoy, interloqué par la question du gamin. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de ce dernier d'un pas lourd et menaçant. « T'es con ou quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il, les yeux exorbités. « Tes parents sont morts, je suis couvert de sang... » Il s'interrompit et inspira profondément avant de continuer. « Et toi tu me demandes.._ça_ ! T'es con ou quoi ! » réitéra-t-il, sidéré.

Ses membres commencèrent à trembler et son corps à le lâcher peu à peu, il ne sentait plus ses mains et son visage le picotait atrocement.

« Faîtes pas une crise de nerf Monsieur hein » s'inquiéta Ethan.

« Je ne fais pas de... » Drago ne put finir sa phrase, sa respiration était erratique et le calme du garçon l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, ses pensés partaient dans tous les sens, la pièce commençait même à danser sous ses yeux.

Le jeune garçon toujours couvert d'une épaisse couche de cendre se leva et s'approcha précipitamment de son sauveur qui ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes et s'écroula sur le sol, répandant de petites et grosses gouttes de sangs sur le carrelage autrefois brillant. Il posa doucement sa petite main sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta violemment, puis arracha la main intruse qui avait osé le toucher. Ethan couina et trébucha, sa tête rencontra brusquement le sol et des larmes de douleur inondèrent ses yeux.

« Ne...Ne me touche pas sale..sale mioche ! » s'écria Drago avec haine ! « Tu pleures !? Tu pleures à cause de la douleur physique mais la perte de tes putains de parents assèche tes yeux ! Diable, ne joue pas à ça avec moi chiffe molle ! Je ne joue pas moi ! »

Ethan déglutit bruyamment et pressa son crâne endolori mais intact d'une main puis essuya ses larmes de l'autre. Il se remit difficilement debout et jaugea avec arrogance l'homme désespéré et replié sur lui même dans un coin de la pièce dont les épaules étaient agités par de gros sanglots qui ne voulaient pas sortir et l'étouffait de l'intérieur.

« Vous savez Monsieur » souffla le jeunot avec tristesse. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne me voyez pas pleurer, que je ne l'ai pas fait. » Il retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et décida de ne plus approcher cet étrange magicien déserté par son sang-froid et ajouta, « Vous êtes parti longtemps. »

Ses paroles pétrifièrent l'ancien Serpentard qui cessa aussitôt de trembler. Son regard cimenté se posa durement sur ce petit être et il grimaça devant l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. C'était lui, Ethan était son reflet, il apparaissait comme un rappel à l'ordre accusant sans le réellement le vouloir la faiblesse de celui qui aurait dû se comporter comme un adulte et ne pas s'emporter. Cet enfant agissait comme lui habituellement, il se cachait pour pleurer et séchait rapidement ses larmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se sentit réellement dépassé par les événements, la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux l'avait dérouté. Une telle froideur ne pouvait pas existé ! Pas chez un gamin qui n'avait encore rien vécu... Et pourtant si, Ethan n'était pas le seul, nombreux enfants avaient grandi telle des statuts de glaces, lui, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore...même Goyle et Crabbe...Tous avaient été condamnés avant même leur naissance. Satanés sang-pur..

Progressivement, le jeune Malefoy se reprit, sa respiration redevint mesurée et l'once de folie qui avait empli ses yeux tempête disparut lentement. Il se releva dignement et se posta en face de Evan qui le fixait malgré tout avec crainte. Le magicien allait-il lui faire du mal après l'avoir sauver ?

« Il faut que nous allions chez m.. » Drago secoua sa tête, ce qu'il allait dire était dérisoire, le manoir Malefoy appartenait au Lord maintenant « chez _lui _» se reprit-il finalement « Cette porte à ma droite » Il désigna une petite porte simple à côté d'un grand vase vide, « est un passage secret qui conduit à une pièce juxtaposée à ma chambre dont personne ne connaît l'existence. Tu vas te cacher là pour un temps et des gens viendront te chercher. »

« Des gens ? » releva Ethan. « Des méchants ? Vous allez me tuer ?! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel « Mais non imbécile ! Ce sont des gentils...Je suis une sorte d'agent double » essaya-t-il d'expliquer. « Et puis je n'ai pas le choix, je t'ai sauvé, je ne compte pas te tuer et je ne vais pas veiller sur toi longtemps. »

Ethan baissa les yeux, il reprenait doucement la place qu'il avait l'espace d'un instant volait au sorcier et redevint l'innocent gamin qu'il était et plutôt qu'il avait été avant l'assaut des mangemorts. Il tripota la manche droit de sa veste et chuchota un inattendu « merci » qui arracha un rictus amusé à l'héritier.

« Allez viens, il ne faut pas qu'_il_ remarque mon absence. »

« C'est qui il ? » interrogea le garçon piqué par la curiosité, il sentait bien qu'il venait de pénétrer dans un monde bien différent qui n'était pas le sien et qui semblait bien plus troublé comme plongé dans une marée noire.

Drago mordit sa lèvre inférieur pas très sûr de vouloir répondre mais abdiqua quand même. « Un sorcier complètement taré dont il ne vaut mieux pas prononcé le nom car il fou des frissons et surtout car il est, comment dire ça...maudit. Il essaye de régner sur le monde sorcier mais l'on résiste. »

« Tu es un infiltré ? »

« Ouai, tu peux dire ça comme ça, je t'expliquerais mieux plus tard gamin, pour l'instant évite de parler, les tunnels dans lesquels on va passer sont fins, tu ouvres ta grande gueule et... »

Drago mit sa phrase en suspend, laissant ainsi planer un horrible sous-entendu sur la tête du garçon qui frémit, enserré par la peur.

**4 ANS DE GUERRE : 17 JUILLET 2002**

Ginny attendait Hermione devant la porte de la salle de réunion, elle avait quelque chose de pas très plaisant à lui annoncer et redoutait sa réaction. L'impulsivité de la lionne avait triplé ces dernières années, elle était de moins en moins raisonnable, prenait de lourds risques et agissait avec moins de rigueur qu'à Poudlard. Blaise s'acharnait à dire que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose et affirmait « kiffer » ce tournant inattendue de la personnalité de la jeune femme, mais le reste de l'ordre s'inquiétait. Elle sortit de la pièce comme une furie et fit claquer la porte derrière elle, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé, elle passa devant Ginny sans même lui adresser un regard.

« Hermione ! » s'écria la rouquine, « Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. »

« Un truc bien au moins ! » s'exclama la brunette « parce que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, ton mari et ton frère me tape sur le système. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont fait encore ? »

« Ils m'ont relevé de mes fonctions sous prétexte que je ne suis pas en état de mener à bien une mission ! »

« Ils n'ont pas tord, tes cernes sont plus foncés que les dessous-de-pieds de Pansy »

« Oh ! Ne me parle pas de celle là, avec ces grands airs et ces « vas-y que je lève les yeux au ciel », rien que sa voix de porc égorgé me donne la gerbe ! »

Ginny se mordit violemment la lèvre, ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer allait définitivement la mettre dans une colère terrible.

« En faite je voulais justement te parler d'elle » fit Ginny en grimaçant.

« De Parkinson ? » s'étonna Hermione qui afficha un air de profonde incompréhension, ce qui était rare chez elle.

« Oui de Pansy »

« Ben vas-y parle, tu attends quoi ? La mort de Voldemort ? C'est pas près d'arriver. »

« Toutes les chambres du Square sont occupés et il faut caser Drago quelque part. »

« Pourquoi pas avec Blaise ? » proposa Hermione.

« Il partage déjà la chambre avec les jumeaux et Charlie et c'est vraiment chiant qu'on ne puisse pas agrandir aucune pièce, je l'aurais bien mis avec Rogue, c'est son parrain, mais tu connais notre cher ex-professeur, je doute qu'il accepte de voir son espace envahie. »

« Déjà que je squate son labo tout le temps, il a besoin de sa tranquillité. Mais où est-ce-que tu veux en venir ? »

Ginny se racla la gorge puis continua.

« La seule solution est que tu acceptes d'accueillir Pansy dans ta chambre pour qu'elle cède la sienne à Drago. »

« ... »

« ... »

« _Pardon !?_ »

La voix d'Hermione était montée soudainement dans les tourelles et à bout de nerf elle donna un violent coup de poing dans le tableau d'un ancêtre à Sirius qui se mit à l'insulter fortement.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » s'écria-t-elle « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi ! Cette fille me déteste, c'est une putain de raciste ! Et en plus elle est crade ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix à part si tu veux dormir dans le salon ! »

« Hors de question que je dorme dans le salon, elle n'a qu'à le faire ! »

« Hermione je t'en prie, elle a déjà accepté, elle essaye de faire des efforts, c'est dur pour elle tu sais ! »

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Si c'est si compliqué pour elle de me considérer comme une sorcière à part entière, qu'elle aille se jeter dans les bras de Voldemort ! Je ne suis pas un animal et j'en ai marre qu'elle me regarde comme si j'étais un déchet de la société ! »

« Elle a été élevée comme ça ! » fit Ginny en montrant le tableau qui insultait toujours Hermione du doigt .

La jeune femme brune ouvrit la bouché, choquée, puis fit un pas en arrière. Ses larmes menaçaient de déborder, la journée avait été bien trop éprouvante. Mais elle ne voulait pas craquer et ravala toute sa peine et sa colère, jeta un regard hautain à sa soit disant meilleure amie, tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la première pièce sur son chemin, le laboratoire de potion.

Un froid polaire vint lui fouetter le visage, frissonnante elle s'appuya contre la porte qu'elle avait refermée avec violence et se laissa glisser de tout son long. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, puis deux, finalement elle éclata en sanglot bruyamment, ses gémissements de désespoir raisonnant dans tout le laboratoire comme un appel à l'aide.

« Granger, pourquoi faut-il que vous veniez toujours chialer dans mon labo ? » grogna une voix grave.

Hermione leva les yeux et son regard glissa sur la chaise flottante, puis sur l'homme qui y était assis. Les jambes mortes, le buste fier, la mâchoire solide, il fixait la Gryffondore, une pointe d'exaspération et de compassion lisible sur son visage, habituellement froid. Il n'avait pas changé, ses habits étaient toujours aussi noir que du charbon, tout comme ses cheveux gras et ses yeux perçants. Étrangement au fil des années, l'austère maître des potions s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune femme,ce qui avait étonné tout le monde et en premier lieu, les deux concernés. Elle était la seule qui ne l'avait pas prise en pitié, de plus elle ressemblait à bien des égards à Lily. Les autres membres de l'ordre s'acharnait à dire que c'était Ginny qui lui ressemblait le plus, mais ils ne l'avaient pas connu comme lui l'avait connu. Et il en était certain, si James Potter avait été en vie, il aurait dit la même chose. Bien sûr, il ne ressentait qu'une sincère affection pour son ancienne élève et les mauvaises langues prenaient plaisir à discuter ce point. Heureusement tous les deux étaient maintenant imperméable à ce genre de remarques. Entre la politique persécutrice des maraudeurs et celle passablement chiante de Drago Malefoy, ils étaient rodés.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours dans le labo quand je chiale ! » répliqua Hermione en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main. « Tu devrais sortir, il fait froid ici, tu dois sûrement bander moue »

Rogue ricana et aida la jeune fille à se relever. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne bande plus pour qui que ce soit crois-moi ! »

« Merlin je ne veux rien savoir »

« C'est toi qui m'a lancé là dessus assume lioncette »

« Ne m'appelle pas lioncette ! » gémit Hermione tout en reniflant.

Ses larmes ne s'étaient pas encore atténuées et de lourds sanglots la secouaient encore.

« Allez viens me raconter la cause de ton vilain chagrin plutôt. »

Alors Hermione déballa tout, sa suspension qu'elle savait juste mais qui la mettait tellement en colère et la rancœur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Ginny avait pris la défense de Parkinson. C'est sûrement cette dernière trahison qui l'avait touchée le plus, la Serpentarde la traitait comme une paria et tout le monde prenait sa défense accusant sa putain d'éducation et non pas sa connerie personnelle et mettant le doigt sur les incroyables efforts qu'elle faisait. C'est sûr que rester dans la même pièce qu'elle en la fusillant du regard et grimaçant de dégoût était exceptionnel ! Elle ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsque Severus bailla la bouche grande ouverte et sans aucune grâce.

« Dis-moi si je t'ennuie ! » se vexa immédiatement Hermione.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est 3 heure du mat' pardonne-moi d'être crevé ! »

« Ben je te laisse dormir alors, reste seul dans ton labo froid et...et froid ! »

La sorcière tourna les talons et se précipita en dehors du laboratoire toujours en colère, mais quand même soulagé d'avoir pu parler. Severus Rogue, restait dans la pièce, eut un sourire nostalgique. Il était loin le temps où la lionne semblait sauvée de la folie, par sa conviction. Elle aussi elle avait sombré et ses sautes d'humeur se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Sa joie de vivre s'était éteinte complètement ses dernières semaines, sa blessure l'avait achevée et l'ancien professeur redoutait la suite des choses. Oui, la visite éclaire de la jeune fille l'avait définitivement tracassé.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, le corps de travers,la tête dans le vide et ses cheveux bouclés, d'un châtain agréable, caressant le bois sale du planché. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage paisible, sa respiration lente et à peine audible. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement et son t-shirt informe ne parvenait pas à cacher la générosité de ses seins. Elle avait longtemps était complexée par ses formes. Plus développées que les autres filles, elle avait essuyé des insultes de la part des étudiants de Poudlard quelques années plus tôt. Et puis, celles qui l'avaient critiquée s'étaient mises à envier sa poitrine, ses anches, ses fesses. Les regards autrefois marqueurs des garçons s'étaient faits plus insistant. Gênée par l'attention dont elle était la victime, elle s'était mise à cacher son corps derrière des vêtements amples. Pansy surprise par se spectacle ne put s'empêcher de penser que parmi toutes les femmes de cette maison, Hermione était de loin la plus charismatique. Pourtant elle s'était obligée pendant de longues années à ne pas penser ça, son sang gâchait tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne exceptionnelle, du moins c'est ce que disaient ses parents.L'ancienne Serpentarde alla poser ses affaires sur son lit lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit dans toute la maison. Son sang se glaça et elle dégaina sa baguette de sa poche.

« Ça venait de l'infirmerie ! » Hermione s'était réveillé en sursaut mais malgré tout, était parfaitement alerte. La présence de Pansy ne l'avait pas étonnée, après tout c'était malheureusement sa chambre aussi maintenant. « Allons-voir »

La chambre des deux jeunes filles qui était située au premier étage, était la plus proche de l'infirmerie, qui avait été aménagée au rez-de-chaussée dans une pièce, dont la porte était autrefois cachée par une vieille tapisserie. Elles se précipitèrent en bas, se moquant pas mal de ne porter qu'un simple pyjama et se figèrent devant l'horreur de la situation. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc et son corps fut parcouru de frissons incontrôlés. Pansy poussa un cri perçant, elle qui d'habitude savait si bien garder son sang froid, et trébucha en arrière. Son élastique céda laissant ses cheveux blonds cascader dans son dos. Ses derniers prirent une horrible teinte rouge sang, le parquet en était inondé.

« Il faut réveiller Malefoy ! » Hurla Hermione à Pansy tout en secouant Pompom pour la faire sortir de sa litanie « Tout de suite ! »

« Il est dans un coma magique artificiel ! Je ne peux pas le réveiller comme ça ! »

« Maintenant ! »

Vu la situation critique, Pansy obéit et courut jusqu'au 3ème étage. Elle croisa Harry et Ginny au 2ème, expliqua rapidement la situation et faillit se prendre de plein fouet Fred Weasley qui sortait de sa chambre. Peu à peu toutes les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître des membres de l'Ordre paniqués. D'un sonorus, Harry, dont les cernes impressionnantes faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux, ordonna à Rogue et à Ron de se rendre à l'infirmerie avec lui et dit à Ginny d'aller se rendormir ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. La scène le retourna lui aussi, Mondingus criait à s'en déchirer la voix tandis qu'un trou énorme se formait dans sa poitrine mettant à nu tous ses organes internes. Le sang coulait à flot de son corps et les potions que Pomfresh tentaient de lui administrer ne semblaient pas fonctionner.

« Le sort inconnu » chuchota Ron qui venait à peine de le rejoindre suivit de près par Rogue.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'écria Ginny qui avait préféré suivre son mari.

Harry grommela « Ginny ! Retourne dans notre chambre ! »

Un autre cri beaucoup plus effrayant que les précédents retentit et la chair de Mondingus Fletcher se mit soudainement à brûler, Malefoy n'arrivait toujours pas. Pomfresh fit un bon en arrière, les flemmes ardentes se faisaient de plus en plus puissantes. Hermione jeta tous les sorts qu'elle put pour arrêter le feu mais aucun ne marcha, elle avait envie de vomir, l'odeur était insupportable et les cris de souffrance lui donnaient un mal de tête inégalable. Pansy revint, seule, le visage blême, le cœur battant, ses ongles manucurés blessant la paume de sa main.

« Il s'est mis à vomir quand je l'ai réveillé ! » cria-t-elle essoufflée, « Drago est indisponible là ! »

« Putain ! » jura Rogue sur sa chaise volante. Il leva sa baguette vers le corps presque mort prêt à jeter un sort mais Harry l'arrêta devinant aisément ce qu'il allait faire.

« Rogue ! Vous plaisantez j'espère ! On va pas le tuer ! »

« Et vous voulez faire quoi Potter !? Il souffre le martyr, qu'il crève proprement ! »

Pomfresh acquiesça donnant ainsi son accord au professeur de potion et tout le monde recula d'un pas.

« Avada Kedavra » prononça-t-il dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par les hurlements de Fletcher. « Paix à ton âme crapule. »

Et les cris cessèrent. Mondingus Fletcher était maintenant raide, mort, comme tant d'autres.

« Je... je vais voir ce qu'a Malefoy » balbutia Ginny encore secouée par la scène. Elle tourna les talons et fut rejointe par Parkinson. Cette dernière était toujours recouverte de sang à cause de sa chute mais ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.

Rogue disparut à son tour après avoir aidé Pomfresh à ramasser le corps et nettoyer l'infirmerie. Il lança un regard préoccupé à Hermione, il savait que la jeune fille avait subi deux sorts inconnus et avait extrêmement peur qu'elle finisse comme Mondingus. La perte de ce dernier ne l'avait absolument pas touché, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, ce n'était qu'un voleur sans importance.

« C'est ce qui va m'arriver » chuchota Hermione dans le hall à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry soupira « Je ne sais pas, si Malefoy n'a pas le contre-sort, alors...je ne sais pas »

« On va te sauver Hermione » fit Ron avec une soudaine détermination « maintenant tu comprends notre point de vue, tu ne vas pas mourir, pas comme ça ! On trouvera une solution ! N'est-ce-pas Harry ?! »

« Ron Je... »

« N'est-ce-pas Harry ! » réitéra Ron avec force

« Oui, on...On trouvera »

Hermione observa ses deux amis qu'elle considérait comme des frères et une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Merci, je suis désolée »

Le trio se serra à en étouffer, puis Harry ordonna à Hermione d'aller se coucher, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, elle était épuisée.

« J'ai peur Ron » fit Harry lorsqu'elle fut partie

« Je sais Harry, moi aussi, prions pour que Malefoy puisse nous aider, prions »

…...

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, secouée par un cauchemar dont elle ne se souvenait déjà plus. Elle regarda l'heure 6 heure, elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle se leva. Le sol glaça ses pieds et elle fouilla un instant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en retira deux chaussettes délavées qu'elle enfila. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy qui ronflait comme un tracteur enroulée dans sa couverture, puis sortie de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Les planches de l'escalier grincèrent sous ses pas et elle se rendit à la cuisine du square qui se situait au sous-sol, espérant ne pas réveiller Kreattur qui dormait sous la chaudière. Elle fut cependant surprise de la trouver allumée et occupée.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être malade ? »

Drago Malefoy, le visage à moitié dans l'obscurité, leva brièvement les yeux vers l'intruse et eut un rictus moqueur.

« Mais je le suis » fit-il d'une voix rauque chargée de fatigue.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

« Pourquoi toi tu ne dors pas Granger ? »

Son pied tapait le sol dans un rythme mortuaire et sa tête penchait sur le côté menaçant de s'écraser sur la table à tout moment. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa en face du blond, elle avait oublié à quel point il était compliqué d'avoir une conversation avec le Serpentard. Elle se souvenait qu'avant d'être enfermé, il passait souvent au square, se murant devant elle dans un silence désagréable. Mais au moins il ne l'embêtait plus, c'était déjà ça.

« Parkinson a dit que tu t'es mis à vomir tout à l'heure » éluda-t-elle

« Je vois qu'on ne t'as pas souvent réveillé de force d'un coma magique » fit-il froidement.

Hermione grimaça, ses douleurs à l'abdomen et à la cuisse s'étaient soudainement réveillées.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Drago en lançant un regard dédaigneux à la sorcière.

« Aucun » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Sinon Kreattur n'est pas trop jaloux ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je lui vole ses habits, tellement prévisible Malefoy que ça en devient chiant »

Drago leva à son tour les yeux au ciel puis il prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Tu ne me poses pas la question ? »

« Quelle question ? Quand-est-ce-que tu vas te noyer dans ta baignoire et pourrir dans l'eau ? Non désolée la réponse m'irriterait, ta voix m'irrite ! »

« Ouh doucement ! Je t'ai pas attaqué là et... »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et se mit à observer la brune avec intérêt, le déclic se fit immédiatement.

Il reprit. « J'attendais la question que tout le monde se pose Est-ce-que le beau Drago Malefoy a le contre-sort ? Et à ce que je vois t'en a bien besoin Granger, tu fais pitié à voir. Les réveils en pleine nuit, la mauvaise humeur quasi permanente...Ne crois pas que le sort inconnu ne blesse que physiquement, t'es à bout mentalement. Et tu sais comment ça se finit cette merde, Fletcher nous a fait une belle démonstration tout à l'heure à ce qu'il paraît. Tu as bien de la chance que je sois là. »

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise et plissa les yeux soudainement intéressée.

« C'est quoi le contre-sort ? »

« Ah ça » fit Drago, « c'est un peu compliqué, disons que je le connais sans le connaître, j'expliquerais tout ça plus tard, j'ai pas envie de me répéter 150 fois, je peux te lancer le contre-sort tout de suite si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai aucunement confiance en toi Malefoy, pas quand tu décides de pointer ta baguette sur moi ! »

« Alors tu n'as qu'à cramer comme l'autre con Granger, je ne pleurerais pas ta mort. »

« Je ne t'en demandais pas tant. »

Il eut un moment de silence, seule l'horloge continuait de faire du bruit tel un décompte fatal. Les deux ennemis se toisèrent du regard et celui d'Hermione glissa sur le visage incroyablement bien taillé du Serpentard. Si la guerre avait porté préjudice à certain comme Harry, Blaise ou bien même Ron, Malefoy n'avait pas perdu sa légendaire beauté. L'enfance passée, ses traits devenus plus durs et son corps d'athlète lui donnaient un air de Dieu grecque. Le cloue du spectacle était ses orbes surnaturelles, d'un gris glacé, magnifique. Là où les yeux étaient les portes de l'âme, son regard paraissait presque inhumain, trop froid pour être réel mais paradoxalement chargé de sentiments que la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

« Fais-le » dit-elle soudainement.

Drago fronça les sourcils

« Guéris-moi »

Le blond acquiesça puis leva sa baguette vers l'ancienne Gryffondore, la détermination qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le fit sourire, une lionne reste une lionne. Puis il lança le contre-sort informulé. Un rayon blanc frappa la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Et lorsqu'il reposa son arme, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Incroyable » murmura-t-elle « J'ai l'impression d'aller beaucoup mieux »

« C'est le cas » dit Drago

« Je...Merci, merci Malefoy »

« Va dormir, le contre-sort agit comme une potion de sommeil et...Granger ? »

La jeune femme s'était effondrée. Son corps avait basculé sur le côté et sa tête percutée sol avec force. La joue sur le planché, les yeux fermés et le corps tordu dans une position certainement très inconfortable, la Gryffondore dormait maintenant profondément. Malefoy resta longtemps immobile, fixant la brune inerte sans vraiment la regarder. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, inspira, expira, puis, sa main glissa lentement vers sa baguette posée sur le bois de la table. Tout aussi doucement, il fit léviter la sorcière et la replaça sur sa chaise. Sa tête partit en arrière, offrant sa gorge à son pire ennemi comme un cadeau empoisonné. Hésitant, Drago se leva finalement, le dos légèrement courbé par la fatigue, il s'approcha à moins d'un mètre de la belle endormie. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et posa délicatement la tête d'Hermione sur la table. Il pressa ses doigts sur son cou puis caressa sa peau avant de s'éloigner brusquement. Enfin, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la pièce tel un voleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la touchait, il avait eu de nombreuses missions en duo avec elle et avait dû la soigner plusieurs fois et vice-versa. Mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose, la toucher était grisant, sa peau était douce, plus douce qu'aucune autre femme. Il la préférait largement endormie que réveillée. Son sale caractère gâchait tout.

Le jeune homme, à son tour s'effondra sur son lit, il se sentait chez lui ici. Même si certains avaient encore du mal, il était accepté. Et même si sa relation avec Granger était assez chaotique, ils s'entendaient mieux. Les années avaient passé et Drago avait su mettre de côté ses à priori grâce, principalement, à Ethan. Ce petit bout, moldu, qu'il avait été incapable de tuer et que maintenant il protégeait au péril de sa vie, qu'il respectait plus que quiconque. Soudain, un haut le cœur le prit et il dévida son estomac, impuissant, sur ses draps fraîchement nettoyés. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main et maudit Pansy qui obéissant à Granger s'était précipitée pour le réveiller. Elle était loin la prestance des Malefoy, oubliée dans les cachots d'Azkaban.

Au même moment, Sirius entra dans la cuisine, se figea l'espace d'une seconde puis s'approcha d'Hermione toujours endormie. Il pressa deux doigts sur son cou pour se rassurer, puis passa une main derrière son dos et une main sous ses genoux. Il la souleva sans réelle difficulté bien qu'elle pesait son poids et sortit de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? » demanda Rémus qui descendait les escaliers.

« Elle dort juste, je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la cuisine » fit Sirius.

Il serra un peu plus fort Hermione contre sa poitrine. Elle avait pris une place très importante dans son cœur comme dans celui de Rémus. Plus que l'amie d'Harry, elle était comme une petite sœur sur qui il fallait veiller et tout deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à Lily du moins mentalement parlant. Sirius avait cependant eut une aventure d'un soir avec elle mais ça avait été pour eux deux qu'une erreur, qu'un moment d'égarement. Peu de personne le savait, Rémus et Blaise seulement étaient au courant.

« Les derniers événement ont dû l'épuiser la pauvre » dit Rémus « Et ne la serre pas comme ça tu vas l'étouffer ! »

« Crétin, t'inquiètes »

« Et sors dés que tu l'auras déposée sur son lit ! »

« Va te faire voir Lunard ! Je vais pas la violer non plus ! »

« Baissez d'un ton vous allez la réveiller » fit une voix en haut des escaliers.

Ronald Weasley semblait épuisé, désœuvré par un nombre incalculable d'heures de sommeil perdues. Il se décala, laissant Sirius passer, Hermione endormie dans les bras, puis d'un pas lourd descendit les marches, une main serrant sa hanche gauche qui le faisait régulièrement souffrir. Il fit un signe de tête à Rémus pour le saluer et l'invita à le suivre dans la cuisine.

« Nuit difficile ? » devina aisément le loup garou en remarquant les cernes qui creusaient le visage du jeune garçon, comme le reste de l'Ordre.

Ron eut un sourire ironique. « Comme toutes les autres. Et puis Daphné n'a pas arrêté de ronfler, une horreur. »

« Ça va pas fort entre vous en ce moment non ? »

« On essaye de faire tenir notre couple, je passe plus de temps sur le terrain qu'avec elle. Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr. »

« De tes sentiments ? »

« Principalement » confirma Ron la mine sombre. « En public elle agit normalement, mais quand on est seul, c'est, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est plus comme avant. On a plus la même complicité. On dors dans le même lit et maintenant ça me gêne presque. »

Rémus hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire face à la détresse de son ancien élève. Peu avait remarqué la lente descente en enfer du couple, en apparence tout semblait bien aller. Mais il avait surpris Ron et Daphné s'engueulait comme des chiffonniers 2 semaines auparavant et depuis chacun de leur sourire, leurs gestes lui paraissaient faux. Il avait fini par interroger Ron qui avait tout déballé, excédé par la situation.

« Je dois y aller » continua Ron en fourrant quelques gâteaux dans ses poches. «

J'ai des documents à récupérer au ministère. »

« Je viens avec toi » intervint Rémus qui fit de même « vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je préfère que tu ne sois pas seul. »

Ron acquiesça et alla informer Harry qui dormait encore que Rémus l'accompagnait. Puis les deux hommes sortirent discrètement du Square et transplanèrent au ministère. Les locaux étaient vides mais des milliers de papiers jonchaient le sol ou flottaient dans les airs.

**10 ANS ½ DE GUERRE : 12 OCTOBRE 2008**

Affalé dans son lit, la jambe droite pliée en un parfait angle droit et la jambe gauche reposant sur un tas de linge sale, Ethan dormait à poing fermé et rêvait d'une bonne grosse glace qui lui faisait la cour. Harry qui observait l'adolescent de 16 ans d'un œil désolé s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du lit et secoua l'endormi qui eut pour seule réponse un phénoménal ronflement.

« Ethan » chuchota-t-il alors en changeant de plan « réveil-toi, j'ai besoin de toi. » Aucune réaction. « Allez Ethan ! » fit-il cette fois-ci plus fort.

_Mais quel marmotte _pensa-t-il excédé avant de prendre une décision radicale. Il lança un Assurdiato à la chambre et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître deux énormes cymbales qu'il fit se percutaient. Les deux instrument firent un bruit démentiel et Ethan sursauta violemment puis atterrit debout sur ses deux pieds, la mine affolée. Harry se retint de rire devant le spectacle se sentant soudainement très Malefoy.

« Quoi ! Quoi ! » hurla-t-il alarmé. « Une attaque ! Où est Hermione ! »

« Du calme » le tempéra Harry « C'est juste moi ! »

« Mais ça va pas ! Depuis quand tu me réveils comme ça toi ! Drago a vraiment mauvaise influence sur toi ! »

« Désolé, vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de toi » fit-il en reprenant un air plus sérieux. Théodore lui avait rendu une visite de « courtoisie » précédemment et Hermione enceinte jusqu'au cou avait été quelque peu bouleversée par le jeune vampire qui lui avait bien fait comprendre son intérêt grandissant pour elle. « J'aimerais que tu restes avec Hermione, il s'est passé quelque chose... »

« De grave ?! » Le coupa Ethan les sourcils froncés en descendant de son lit.

« Non non ! » s'empressa de le rassurer Harry qui lui tendit un tee-shirt qui traînait sur le sol. « Elle t'expliquera, mais là je dois partir et il n'y a pas grand monde au Square, donc...je compte sur toi ? »

Ethan acquiesça tout de même inquiet, Hermione était comme une sœur pour lui et il se sentait bien impuissant devant les terribles événements qui agitaient ce monde finalement devenu le sien bien qu'aucune magie ne l'animait. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir réellement servir à quelque chose et assistait au massacre d'un œil extérieur, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. La brune avait bien sûr tenté maintes fois de le rassurer et lui redonner une plus grande estime de soi mais même si ses mots semblaient justes sur le moment, cette sinueuse sensation d'être inutile revenait toujours. Il n'était qu'un moldu après tout ?

…

Lorsque l'adolescent entra dans le salon, son cœur se serra devant l'image qu'Hermione Malefoy renvoyait. Ses deux mains posées sur son ventre rond, elle semblait perdue dans des pensés agitées et embrumées, ses longs cils masquaient ses yeux d'un fascinant orangés. Il s'assit avec précaution à côté d'elle et caressa tendrement son épaule couverte de cicatrices comme le reste de son corps. Sa peau avait perdu son éclat dorée et était maintenant pâle et bardée d'hématomes en tout genre. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers le jeune homme à la carrure solide mais dont le visage rappelait toujours la douceur qu'était censée être l'enfance et eut un triste sourire.

« Ethan, retourne dormir ! » le morigéna-t-elle gentiment.

L'horloge du salon, dont les tic-tac passaient maintenant inaperçus, sonna midi.

« J'avais faim » dit-il simplement en faisant un petit sourire au coin à la jeune femme qui rougit instantanément.

« Tu veux que je te prépare un truc à manger ? » proposa tout de même Hermione le regard doux.

Même avec plus de 2 kilos dans le ventre, elle restait toujours la même et préférer se soucier des autres avant de s'occuper d'elle même. De nombreuses fois, Drago le lui avait reproché, c'était de là que partait les plus violentes disputes surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Il déplorait le fait qu'elle ne perde pas cette mauvaise habitude alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle grandissait leur enfant.

« Non » fit Ethan catégorique « occupe toi du monstre qui grandit en toi d'abord. » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et remarqua une chose surprenante. Le Square était plongé dans un silence presque total. « Drago et Ron ne sont pas là ? » s'enquit-il inquiet.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se contracta et elle dut cligner rapidement des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. « Il aurait dû arriver hier matin, l'Ordre n'a aucune nouvelle de lui et de Ron, ils sont partis pour une simple mission de ravitaillement d'ingrédients pour les potions et puis...Severus est lui aussi toujours introuvable. »

« Pour Severus, ça va faire 2 semaines déjà non? »s

« Trois » corrigea automatiquement Hermione « Nos chances de le retrouver vivant sont... presque nulles. »

« Mais il y a des chances ! » insista l'adolescent.

« Ethan... » La future maman essayait tant bien que mal de trouver les mots justes, mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à ne plus être langue de bois et à dire les choses telles quelles. Elle avait cependant peur de heurter le jeune garçon, il s'était lui aussi attaché au maître des potions. « Severus n'a jamais eu pour habitude de disparaître, on peut avoir encore de l'espoir, mais..Ce n'est vraiment pas conseillé. »

« Il s'en sortira ! Drago et Ron aussi, ton bébé ne peut pas grandir sans père. »

Il refusait de voir la vérité en face, pourtant elle était flagrante..

« C'est l'horrible réalité de la guerre » susurra la brune la voix étrangement grave, reprenant son air désespéré, « On doit se préparer au pire, Drago, l'Ordre et moi-même, nous nous sommes tous préparaient à ça. L'Avenir ne nous tend pas les bras. Regarde Théodore.. » Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle et finit sa course entre ses lèvres. « Regarde Théodore » gémit-elle derechef avant d'être secouée par de lourds sanglots.

Ethan se statufia, les yeux dans le vague. « Il était là » devina-t-il amèrement « Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Il...Il » _Et si Drago avait été à sa place ? Elle ne méritait pas ça, la douleur était trop forte. Mensonge, personne n'était préparé au pire._ « Luna...il s'en contre fou » lâcha-t-elle, le cœur noyait dans un océan de chagrin. _Puis un dernier souffle _« Il me veut Ethan, il me veut. »

« Cet ignoble cafard ! » fulmina le jeune ado dont le front laissait apparaître une veine battante.

« Il faut qu'il redevienne humain... » conclut Hermione fatalement « Sinon, on ne sera jamais tranquille. »

**Alors Ethan ? Vous le trouvez comment ?**

**Une petite review pour motiver l'auteur ?**

**Pleins de bisous les chéris ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Toutes mes excuses mais il m'ai arrivé la pire des choses ! J'ai perdu tous mes fichiers de toutes mes fictions et j'avais beacoup ce chapitres de fait ! J'étais vraiment désespérée :/ A chaque fois que j'ouvrait il y avait une histoire de filtre ascii et je ne voyais écris que ça :###### alors que j'avais des dizaines de pages parfaitement écrites :'(. J'ai fini par tout supprimer :(

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimer

bisous :*

**Lh42 :** Ethan ne fait pas vraiment parti de l'Ordre, il y réside juste même si il aimerait bien en faire partie ^^ Merci pour ta review :D bisous :*

**4 ANS DE GUERRE : 17 JUILLET 2002**

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on cherche en faite ? » fit Rémus qui avait des feuilles jusqu'à la taille.

Le rouquin, figeait devant le spectacle murmura lentement, comme déjà vaincu : « Un seul dossier, celui des sorts en cours de développement. Retournons au Square, on ne trouvera rien ici, ça nous prendrait une décennie. »

Une alarme se mit soudainement à brailler, éclatant les tympans des deux membres de l'Ordre qui s'écroulèrent par terre sous l'intensité du son. C'était un bruit horrible, ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu ça, un bruit tellement aiguë, fort et insupportable que même un sourd l'aurait entendu.

Les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles Rémus hurla à s'en perforer un poumon : « _Bordel ! On transplane ! On transplane !_ »

Ils disparurent au même moment, réapparurent sur le seuil du Square et ouvrirent la porte en catastrophe. Leurs oreilles saignaient et ils avaient tout deux les yeux injectés de sang. Dans une harmonie parfaite, ils s'écroulèrent dans le hall, inconscients. Depuis leur départ de la cuisine, seulement 5 minutes étaient passées.

George, réveillé par un cauchemar, venait à peine de descendre lorsque son frère et Rémus débarquèrent en trombe. Il se précipita vers eux, puis après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient en vie, se jeta un sonorus et gueula de toutes ses forces :

« _2 hommes à terre dans le hall ! Ginny ! Pompom ! Magnez-vous !_ »

Il n'avait pas précisé qui étaient touchés, il ne le faisait jamais dans ces cas là. Car tout le monde devait être logé à la même enseigne. D'un coup de baguette il souleva les deux comateux et les installa sur deux brancards à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh se mit tout de suite au travail, rejointe rapidement par Ginny qui eut un léger frisson lorsqu'elle reconnut son frère inanimé. Harry qui s'était lui aussi levé, se dirigea vers George prostré dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ils se sont écroulés devant moi » l'informa George les yeux étrangement vides. « J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne viennent pas. »

« C'était censé être une mission de routine » soupira Harry « le ministère a été déserté depuis le début de la guerre par les mangemorts. On aurait dû le laisser sous surveillance. »

« Hier aussi, ça devait être une mission de routine. Mais la routine n'existe plus, on ne peut plus rien prévoir. Mais _ça_, ça tu aurais dû Harry. Tu perds le contrôle. _Nous_ t'avons élu chef de l'Ordre, ne foire pas.»

« George, c'est la guerre, c'est comme ça. J'ai aussi mal. Il nous reste une seule chose à faire pour se venger. Reprendre le ministère. »

« On ne peut pas leur laisser ce putain de ministère !? » s'écria Molly Weasley dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« On en parlera en réunion, ce soir. » décréta Harry avec autorité avant de sortir de l'infirmerie par la porte de derrière.

Molly posa ses yeux sur son petit garçon, s'approcha et lui caressa tendrement le front. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer et serra Tonks aussi fort qu'elle put dans ses bras.

« Ils vont s'en sortir » assura Ginny caressant à son tour le front de son frère. « Ce sont des battants . »

« Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous des battants. » fit remarquer George. « Allez viens m'man, allons manger. »

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry » chuchota Ginny « Laissez-le un peu, il est sous les nerfs en ce moment »

« On l'est tous Ginny et ton mari foire coup sur coup. Je me demande si il a encore les capacités de... »

« De quoi !? » s'écria la rousse soudainement furieuse entraînant son frère et sa mère à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. « Les temps sont durs ! Tu n 'arriverais pas à faire le quart de ce qu'il fait George ! »

« C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas le chef ! Il l'est ! Il l'assume »

« Oui ! D'accord, il aurait dû prévoir cette attaque et surveiller le ministère ! Mais personne ne l'avait prévue ! »

« Hermione si ! Elle nous l'avait dit ! »

« Et elle n'a rien fait ! »

« Elle n'est pas le chef ! »

« Elle n'était pas soutenue ! Personne n'y croyait à un éventuel envahissement du ministère ! Tu étais le premier à dire que c'était ridicule ! »

« Cessez de hurler ! » s'égosilla Mme Weasley. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. « Bon sang, George qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ! Harry est un excellent chef ! Et tu le sais ! »

George ferma les yeux, et passa sa main droite sur son visage avant de la glisser derrière son cou. Un violent mal de tête le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression qu'un millions d'hommes jouaient des percussions dans son crâne. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de sa mère lui sembla étrangement floue, le sol tangua brusquement et il tomba à son tour, évanoui dans le hall.

« Merlin Ginny ! » cria Molly en s'agenouillant près de son fils « qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? George ! George ! »

Ginny sortit sa baguette et examina son grand frère, les mains tout de même tremblantes.

« C'est..C'est rien » bégaya-t-elle au bout d'un moment « Juste du surmenage, je vais le conduire dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de repos. T'inquiètes maman, va manger ou sinon tu finiras dans le même état. »

Ginny le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise, Charlie et Fred. Tous trois dormaient profondément sous leur couette. Elle déposa délicatement George sur son lit et ferma la porte avec précaution. Enfin elle se retourna vers sa mère qui l'avait suivie.

« Tu connais la règle maman,on ne vient que si on est appelé ! »

Elle était bien hypocrite sur ce coup là, la veille, elle même n'avait pas respecté cette règle nouvellement mise en place. Lors d'une situation critique, pour pas que tout le monde se ramène et que ça soit le chaos, seules les personnes appelées par sonorus étaient autorisées à s'enquérir du problème. La plupart du temps, cette règle était fondamentale lors des arrivés de blessés, ainsi ils pouvaient être pris en charge rapidement sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour gêner les soigneurs. Bien sûr, la règle ne s'appliquait pas à Harry.

« J'étais à la cuisine, je suis juste venue voir »

« Viens on va préparer le petit-déj ensemble » proposa Ginny

Molly acquiesça et suivit sa fille dans la cuisine. Harry, le visage fermé et le dos voûté, somnolait sur sa chaise, sa main droite posée dans le beurre et sa main gauche soutenant sa tête, toujours enserrée par quelques bandeaux d'un blanc sale. Ginny s'approcha de son mari et le prit dans ses bras. Elle caressa doucement sa joue mal rasée et le berça un moment contre sa poitrine.

« Harry, mon chéri » intervint Molly « Tu devrais aller te reposer, regarde-toi. Ce n'est pas sein pour un jeune garçon d'être dans un tel état. »

« Maman a raison mon amour » renchérit Ginny « Va dormir encore 2,3 heures. Personne ne t'en voudra pour ça »

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et l'accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Ce soir, » commença Harry dans un souffle de mourant « Je promet de te faire passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie. »

Ginny rigola et le fit s'allonger dans le grand lit deux places. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari et déposa sa tête sur son torse, près à plonger elle aussi dans les limbes du sommeil.

« Pour ça, il faut que tu reprennes du poil de la bête et moi aussi. »

0o0o0

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Enroulée dans la couette, elle tenta vainement de s'en défaire. Elle extirpa avec difficulté sa main des draps, prit sa baguette qui demeurée ,comme toutes les nuits, sous son oreiller, puis lança un sort à sa prison de tissu. Elle put enfin relever son buste et lança un coup d'œil à la couche vide de Parkinson. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, pire qu'un nid d'oiseau. Elle passa ses mains dedans, essayant approximativement de les démêler. Soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait bien. Ses douleurs n'étaient plus, ses maux de tête avaient cessé et vu dans quelle état elle s'était réveillée, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil profond. Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec Drago plus tôt ce matin, il l'avait guérie. Un immense contentement l'envahi, elle avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Ron et Harry, ainsi, elle pourrait réintégrer l'Ordre à temps plein. La jeune femme fit un brin de toilette, attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Elle s'observa un instant dans la glace, surprise par son teint. Elle avait bonne mine. Putain qu'elle avait bonne mine.

« T'as l'air en forme ma belle » commenta Zabini lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard exaspéré à Daphné qui fit semblant de l'ignorer. Elle fit craquer sa mâchoire, son cou, ses doigts et s'enfonça un peu plus sous la table, ses pieds nus raclant le sol sale. L'intérêt que portait Blaise à la brune l'agaçait fortement, pas qu'elle soit jalouse,non, mais il était son ami et par solidarité, il aurait dû la détester aussi. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'eux deux ainsi que Drago avaient toujours fonctionné.

« Ça va » répondit simplement Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle n'avait pas envie de dévoiler sa soudaine guérison immédiatement. Finalement, elle allait attendre la réunion de ce soir pour l'annoncer.

« Tu connais la nouvelle ? » lui demanda Charlie d'une voix enrouée, affalé tel un cadavre sur la table.

La jolie brune secoua négativement la tête, appréhendant la suite.

« Le ministère est occupé par les mangemorts » déclara Daphné tout en fixant le plafond « Ron et Rémus sont revenus, les tympans éclatés, attaqués par une alarme. »

« Affligeant » commenta Pansy avant de fourrer un bout de pain dans sa bouche.

« Potter est en mauvais position, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Attaquer le ministère et le récupérer ou laisser ce tas de ruine aux mangemorts. »

« En plus pas moyen de lancer un accio aux documents éparpillés partout, c'est une épave cette endroit. »

« Les mangemorts s'en foutent du ministère » ajouta Hermione songeuse « ils ont déjà pillé le département des mystères, ils veulent juste nous faire perdre notre temps. C'est un leurre, il prépare sûrement quelque chose de plus grand à côté. »

« Saint Mangouste ? » proposa Charlie qui s'était redressé sur sa chaise et écoutait maintenant attentivement.

« Saint Mangouste, Gringotts, Poudlard. Il y a pleins de possibilités. Qu'en pense Harry ? »

« Je l'ai à peine vu, il s'est levé assez tard et juste après il est parti rejoindre Neville à Poudlard. Je l'ai senti assez tendu, les choses vont de moins en moins bien. »

La petite bande se fit silencieuse. Depuis 2 semaines, les victoires se faisaient rares et l'Ordre était en difficulté. La création du sort inconnu y été pour beaucoup et le découragement gagné les troupes. Rares étaient ceux qui défendaient Harry, critiqué de toute part et de nombreuses personnes souhaitaient qu'il se reprenne. Cependant, il restait le chef, le mieux placé pour diriger les troupes, il avait été élu à l'unanimité, imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place était impossible.

Hermione observa Daphné quelque peu inquiète par l'état de son amie. La jeune femme lui paraissait étrangement pâle, plus fatiguée. Elle avait le front plissé et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement qu'entre elle et Ron, les choses n'allaient pas. Ils suffisaient de comparer le couple avant et le couple maintenant. Les gestes affectifs avaient disparus et les paroles échangées étaient devenues plus sèches. Son regard dériva sur Pansy, qui, les paupières closes, mâchait bruyamment sa nourriture tout en raclant ses longs ongles sur la table. Elle ne l'appréciait réellement pas, l'ancienne Serpentarde lui donnait des envies de meurtre avec ses pieds sales, son irrespect constant et sa nonchalance insupportable. Pas capable d'effectuer une seule tâche ménagère, elle se prenait pour la reine des lieux et déambuler partout dans le Square, semant derrières elles des tonnes d'ordures. Oui, bon, peut-être qu'Hermione exagérait, mais c'était presque ça. A croire qu'elle avait été élevée dans une porcherie. Charlie se leva soudainement, nettoyant son assiette d'un coup de baguette et quitta la pièce, un étrange sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Dans l'embrasure de la porte il fit un petit signe de tête à Blaise pour qu'il le suive. Ce dernier se leva immédiatement, comprenant les intentions du rouquin et tapota brièvement l'épaule de Pansy avant de sortir de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'ils préparent encore ceux là ? » fit Daphné soupçonneuse.

« Un plan foireux comme d'hab » répondit Pansy en se massant l'épaule gauche. Pour dire vrai, elle s'en fichait royalement. « Sinon, comment va ton Weasley ? »

« Il va bien, je suppose. Ginny m'a dit que ça allait »

« T'es pas partie voir ton... »

« Il doit probablement dormir. » coupa sèchement Daphné qui n'avait absolument pas envie d'aborder le sujet Ron. « Et toi ? Des nouvelles de Drago ? »

« Dans son lit, il a la gastro. C'est Ginny qui a lavé ses draps cette fois-ci. Je ne monterais plus le voir tant qu'il ne sera pas guérit, c'est dégueulasse. »

Un petit garçon entra alors dans la cuisine en sautillant. Un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, il se dirigea vers les trois filles attablées, ignora Pansy , fit un câlin à Daphné et s'installa comme à son habitude sur les genoux d'Hermione qui passa affectueusement sa main dans les courts cheveux bruns du petit garçon. Parkinson, elle, s'était renfrognée à la venue du garçon. Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise, il était le petit protégé de Drago et donc elle ne pouvait en aucun cas faire de réflexion alors elle se contentait d'ignorer le garçon de 10 ans, qui bien que sympathique avait pour « tare » d'être moldu. Elle essayait de passer outre mais à chaque fois son éducation et les paroles de ses parents lui revenaient en pleine face.

« Alors mon coq, bien dormi ? » fit Hermione après lui avoir fait un gros bisous sur la joue.

« Ouaip ! En plus Gin m'a dit que Drago était là ! On pourra aller le voir dit ? Quand il sera réveillé !? » dit Ethan avec un enthousiasme qui fit grimacer Pansy et sourire Daphné.

« Bien sûr, tu iras avec Daphné, je suis certaine qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de te voir. »

« Pourquoi pas avec toi Mione ? »

Parkinson ricana et eut un sourire amer « Parce que Drago et Granger ne sont pas ce que l'on peut appeler des amis mon petit. »

Ethan leva ses yeux d'un bleu clair vers Hermione « C'est vrai ? Vous vous entendez pas ? »

« On a quelques différents » répondit-elle le visage crispé, agacé par l'intervention de Pansy. C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche et s'adresser au petit garçon et il fallait que ça soit pour la mettre dans l'embarras. « Tu saurais pas plutôt ce que Blaise et Charlie mijotent ? » fit-elle pour détourner la conversation.

« J'ai pas trop compris » confia Ethan avec une moue perplexe « Ils parlaient de couloir, savon et d'eau. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, devinant aisément ce qui était en train de se préparer, elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le hall. Ce qu'elle supposait s'avéra vrai et elle sourit devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Kingsley, Charlie et Blaise étaient tout trois vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et aspergeaient le sol d'eau et de savon .

« Si Molly voit ça, elle va péter un câble » commenta-t-elle doucement.

Blaise fit un large sourire et lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Appelle les filles et Ethan, mettez-vous en maillot rapidement, tu vas voir ça va être marrant Mione.

« Dis plutôt que c'est pour nous voir à moitié à poil que t'as organisé tout ça ! »

« C'est Charlie qui a eut l'idée ! »

« Et tu sais que je suis un grand pervers Hermione » intervint Charlie hilare « alors va vite te déshabiller, sinon c'est moi qui va péter un câble ! »

« Merlin, si ta mère t'entendait ! » s'exclama Hermione en route de nouveau vers la cuisine.

Elle expliqua brièvement aux deux filles l'idée de « génie » qu'avait eut les garçons et elles montèrent toutes trois se changer. Hermione fut la première à descendre et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall, Ethan et Bill s'étaient joints aux autres visiblement assez enthousiastes. Blaise lui lança une œillade intéressée et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se savait « bien rouler » et de toutes les filles de cette maison, à part peut-être Molly, elle était celle qui avait le plus de forme. Se mettre en maillot était réellement un supplice pour elle cependant. Pansy, qui a son habitude lui fit un regard dédaigneux arriva à son tour accompagnée de Daphné dont le teint s'était légèrement éclairci.

« Alors, je vous explique ! » commença Blaise tout sourire, celui qui glisse le plus loin possible à gagner ! »

« C'est débile » affirma Pansy « Mais ça peut être drôle, on gagne quoi ? »

« Un semaine de glandage ménager ! »

« Ça me va ! » dit Daphné déjà prête à se lancer « J'y vais en première ! »

Et la débâcle commença, Pansy se surprit même à éclater de rire avec Hermione lorsqu'elle s'effondra à ses pieds suite à une glissade d'à peine 2 mètres. Et lorsque tout le monde fut passé, Blaise lança les hostilités et une grande bataille de mousse débuta. Les yeux pétillants et définitivement de bonne humeur, Hermione riait aux éclats tout en barbouillant le visage de Charlie de savon. Ces moments de détente la tenait particulièrement à cœur et cela permettait de faire redescendre la pression trop élevée de ces derniers jours. Blaise l'attrapa soudainement par la taille et la lança dans le hall, elle fit une glissade d'au moins 10 mètre et se fracassa contre la porte d'entrée, hilare. Daphné au prise avec Kingsley se jeta à son tour dans le couloir et atterrit la tête la première sur les fesses de l'ancienne Gryffondore qui peinait à se relever. Ethan, qui avait aperçu les deux filles s'écraser l'une contre l'autre, se mit à crier de toutes ses forces « Tous sur Daphné et Hermione ! » Il eut un moment de bref silence et puis soudainement tout le monde se précipita vers les jeunes femmes surprises par cet brusque assaut.

Lorsque ce fut fini, Daphné devint à l'unanimité la miss glissade et fut exempté de toute tâche ménagèrent durant cette semaine.

Puis tout bascula à nouveau, le monde se figea à nouveau et l'alarme du 12 square Grimmaurd s'enclencha, vrillant les oreilles des membres de l'Ordre d'une horrible mélodie. Kingsley lança un sort à la sonnerie mortuaire qui avait pris la forme d'un disque gris/bleu flottant dans les airs et leur prochaine destination s'afficha en lettre capitale : FORET INTERDITE. Il eut un sursaut d'horreur, c'était Harry et Neville qui étaient postés là-bas, un des deux avaient sûrement dû jeter l'alerte.

Blaise, au courant de la décision qu'avaient pris Ron et Harry plus tôt abaissa la baguette brandit vers le haut d'Hermione et lui lança un regard moralisateur. « Hermione, tu restes ici ! »

« Je suis guéris ! » protesta Hermione « Malefoy m'a déjà guéris ! Vous avez besoin de moi ! »

« On a besoin de toi ici ! » s'écria Sirius qui arriva essoufflé « Ginny s'est déjà précipitée dans la forêt interdite, Pomfresh a dû la suivre en catastrophe, on n'a plus de médicomages ! »

« Et Severus !? »

« Ce n'est pas un médicomage Hermione ! Tu le sais ça ! » grogna Daphné.

L'ancienne Gryffondore qui était entourée par tous les membres restants de l'Ordre releva la tête vers le balcon intérieure du Square et croisa le regard froid de Drago Malefoy.

« Dis-leur que je vais mieux Malefoy! » exigea-t-elle du blond.

Ce dernier, habillé tout de noir, le teint pâle, secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement et eut un rictus désolé face au désespoir de la jeune femme.

« Tu crois te sentir mieux, mais le sort de guérison que je t'ai lancé agit sur la durée. Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes sur le terrain. »

« Tu es pour l'instant la chef ! » renchérit Blaise. Il poussa maladroitement Ethan vers la cuisine qui ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce. « Malefoy et toi vous serez utiles ici, il faut que tu désignes quelqu'un pour commander ! »

Hermione, complètement paniquée par la situation, fit un tour sur elle même, puis deux et finalement soupira bruyamment. Elle recula soudainement et appuya son dos contre l'une des poutres du hall.

« Sirius, tu prends la suite des opérations » ordonna-t-elle enfin, les yeux dans le vide. « Allez-y tous, on perd du temps là. »

Une minute plus tard presque tout le monde était parti, seuls restés Ethan, Malefoy et elle dans le Square. Passablement en colère, la jolie brune se précipita vers l'infirmerie désertée et prépara 10 brancards qu'elle aligna côte à côté, elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon haut et serré, d'un coup de baguette elle enfila des gants, mit un peu ordre dans la pièce, réarrangea les draps du troisième brancard puis s'assit finalement le cœur au et elle était toujours agacée de ne pas pouvoir se battre au côté de l'Ordre même si elle savait que la décision qui avait été prise était la meilleure. Au bout de dix minutes, soulagée de ne voir aucun blessé arriver par la cheminée d'urgence, Hermione appela Drago.

« Besoin de moi ? » fit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

« Tu seras utiles ici, un blessé peu arriver d'une minute à l'autre et comme je ne suis apparemment pas au mieux de ma forme, je préfère que tu sois là. Si ça te dérange tu peux toujours partir et puis...et puis je croyais que t'avais la gastro ? »

Drago soupira.

« D'accord, je reste mais tais-toi.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça Malefoy. » quémanda d'une voix sévère Hermione.

« Alors ne me fait pas chier ! »

Le silence s'installa, Malefoy s'allongea, sous l'œil critique d'Hermione, sur l'un des brancards.

**12 ANS ½ DE GUERRE : 23 OCTOBRE 2008 **

Drago et Ron entrèrent dans le Square Grimmaurd en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Il était à peine 3 heures du matin et tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure là et puis ils étaient dans un tel état de fatigue que pour l'instant, égoïstement, l'animation était proscrite. Il ne savait pas depuis combien d'heures ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil et n'avait franchement pas envie de compté. Ron tapota amicalement l'épaule de Malefoy avant de tourner vers la droite là où se trouvait sa chambre tandis que le blond bifurqua gauche, le cœur battant. Il allait enfin revoir Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas encore accouché, un moment comme ça, il ne se voyait pas le rater, c'était impensable, il voulait être à ses côtés pendant cette épreuve aux retombés merveilleuses. Il entendit alors une voix féminine et paniquée à travers la porte :

« Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, pas sans Drago ! »

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte brutalement comprenant immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait et croisa le regard chocolat tourmenté et douloureux de la belle brune assise sur leur lit conjugale qui enserrait avec force son ventre rond. Elle sursauta et des larmes de bonheur se mirent à couler sur ses joues rougies.

« Drago ! » s'écria-t-elle tout en grimaçant, partagée entre une immense allégresse et la douleur provoquée par les contractions.

« Hermione ! Tu as perdu les eaux ! » s'affola Malefoy qui avait complètement oublié harassante fatigue qui l'avait poussé à faire le moins de bruit possible. « Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! Je vais te porter ! » Il s'approcha de sa femme et la souleva rapidement sans se préoccuper de son pantalon complètement trempé. « Je vais te porter » répéta-t-il avant de franchir la porte de leur chambre.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Drago posa Hermione sur l'un des brancards avant d'appuyer sur le bouton réservé aux urgences.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-il auprès de sa femme, inquiet.

Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. Hermione sourit et caressa la joue piquante du blond avec une tendresse dont elle seule avait le secret.

« Nous allons avoir un magnifique bébé » le rassura-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et Ginny Weasley, les cheveux attachés en une approximative tresse africaine se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

« Tu es là ! Merci ! Ron va bien ? Tu es blessé ?» déblatéra-t-elle avec vitesse.

« Il est parti dormir » affirma-t-il avant de se décaler vers la droite afin que la rousse puisse apercevoir Hermione.

Elle fronça les sourcils, reprenant immédiatement son sérieux et d'un coup de baguette fit son diagnostique, un grand sourire au lèvre. « Votre bébé est en chemin, on commence immédiatement le travail. »

Drago se saisit de la main de la brune et la serra fort, heureux d'être la pour cette événement mais aussi persuadé que ce petit bébé avait dû sentir sa présence dans la maison et s'était dit qu'il pouvait enfin sortir.

« Tu aurais pu me laisser quelques heures de sommeil » plaisanta Drago en se penchant vers le ventre tendu d'Hermione.

**Et voilà, un peu short, vraiment sorry ^^**

**Dîtes moi pour l'instant quelle est votre période favorite ! :D**

**J'essayerais de corriger mes écrits le plus vite possible mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment ^^**

**Une petite review pour me donner un peu de courage ? :D**

**gros bisous :***


End file.
